Body Swap
by akaoisora
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kido dan Shintaro bertukar tubuh? keaadaan Shintaro, Shintaro sangat kerepotan beradaptasi dengan para mekakushi dan. Keadaan Kido, Kido dikerjain oleh Ene terus-menerus.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfiction ini bercerita tentang Kido, Kano, Seto, Marry bertemu Shintaro, Momo, Ene, Hibiya, dan Konoha di alur manga setelah Kuroha ngebunuh semua Mekakushi Dan (kecuali Hibiya), tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda -karena belum selesai manganya- ,yaitu Kido dan Shintaro bertukar tubuh! Karena Kido dan Kano udah terlalu mainstream (?) *dihajarfansKanoKido* tenang saja, saya juga fans nya KanoKido kok! Nah kita mulai saja ceritanya._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Kido POV**

Hari sudah malam di kota Mekaku. Sekarang Aku berada di luar untuk mencari seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang berambut coklat memakai hoodie putih tanpa lengan dengan kaos biru dan celana pendek dan anak perempuan berumur sama berambut hitam yang dikuncir 2 di bawah rambutnya juga memakai dress pink.

Kami berhutang budi pada seorang laki-laki berambut putih dikuncir satu dan memakai pakaian seperti cosplay. Dia sangat kuat dan membantu kami melawan teroris-teroris yang beraksi di departemen store yang kami kunjungi. Lalu dia meminta pertolongan pada kami untuk mencari kedua anak kecil itu. Sebagai balas budi, kami membantu orang itu.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi berbagai tempat di sekitar sini. Kano dan dia juga mencarinya di tempat lain. Aku menghela nafas. _'Bukankah kata orang itu, kedua anak ini tinggal di dekat sini? Tapi kenapa mereka gak ada?'_. Aku terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu di iPodku yang sedang kupegang.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa haus.

Kebetulan di depanku terdapat vending machine. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah sambil menunduk melihat iPodku lagi untuk mengganti lagunya.

Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba aku menjeduk keras seseorang di depanku. Aku terjatuh dan memegang kepalaku yang sakit karena kejeduk tadi.

"Maaf..." ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih sakit karena terjeduk keras dengannya.

_'Eh, tunggu. Kok suaraku jadi rendah seperti suara cowok ya? Dan kenapa aku merasa rambutku menjadi lebih pendek?' _

Aku meraba-raba rambutku. Rambutku benar-benar menjadi pendek. _'A-Apa yang terjadi?'_

Lalu aku melihat ke depan. Tapi yang kulihat saat aku melihat kembali ke depan adalah... Aku sendiri.

"Ka-kau siapa!? Kenapa kau mirip denganku?", orang itu berteriak kepadaku dengan panik.

"Ju-Justru aku yang mau tanya begitu..." balasku sambil masih menatapnya dengan bingung

Lalu aku menengok ke samping kiri dan menatap kaca di vending machine itu. Aku tercengang melihat diriku. Aku seperti seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai jersey merah dan celana panjang.

"A-Apa ini!? Ke-ke-kenapa aku jadi cowok!?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku melihat kembali _**'seseorang yang mirip denganku' **_yang memasang wajah bingung. Aku menarik tangannya, "Oi, coba kau ngaca disini!".

Dia masih bingung dan melihat kaca di depan vending machine itu. Lalu dia dengan cepat memegang rambutnya itu. "A-Aku jadi perempuan!?" teriaknya dengan wajah pucat.

Aku berusaha menenangkan dia, "O-Oi, tenanglah... Sepertinya tubuh kita tertukar..."

"Eh? K-Kok bisa!?" ucapnya yang masih panik

"A-Aku juga gak tau!"

Kami berdua hening sejenak sambil bersandar di vending machine itu. Untuk memecah keheningan ini, aku bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan menjawab "Kisaragi Shintaro..."

"Namaku Kido Tsubomi. Aku gak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi karena kita ketukar tubuhnya, gimana kalau kita berakting? Aku jadi kamu, dan sebaliknya"

Dia yang masih bingung, berkata, "Y-Yah, gimana yah? Tapi, tubuh kita kok ketukar? Dan aku sama sekali gak mengenalmu".

Aku berusaha memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada kita dan cara agar bisa berperan menjadi masing-masing. Aku mulai memikirkan yang pertama, _'Hmm, tadi aku berjalan terus tiba-tiba aku kejeduk... Jangan-jangan ...'_

"Oi, namamu Shintaro kan? Kayaknya kita ketukar tubuh nya gara-gara tadi kita kejeduk keras deh"

Shintaro yang mendengarnya, tidak percaya. "G-Gak mungkin! Cuma kejeduk saja kok bisa ketukar"

"Ma-Mana kutahu!" Ucapku membalas perkataannya.

"He-hei... Tapi kenapa kita harus berakting katamu tadi..? Kan kita tinggal kasihtau saja ke orang-orang yang dekat..." tanyanya dengan kebingungan

"... Kau gak kepikiran kalau mereka gak percaya? Gak mungkin kan mereka langsung percaya dan pasti mereka mengira kita aneh", aku membalasnya sambil tetap diam bersandar di vending machine itu.

"Benar juga... Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, Aku gak mengenalmu sama sekali"

Aku memeriksa kantongku dan mengambil HP miliknya, lalu mengetik sesuatu disitu.

Dia menatapku lalu mendekatiku. Aku merasakan bahuku menempel padanya. Dia bermaksud melihat apa yang kuketik di HPnya.

Aku selesai mengetik _**'sesuatu'**_ yang kutulis dan memperlihatkannya kepada dia dengan jelas "Ini"

Dia membaca _**'sesuatu'**_ yang kuketik itu.

Kalian penasaran dengan _**'sesuatu'**_ yang kuketik itu?

Aku hanya mengetik apa yang biasanya kulakukan tiap hari, hubunganku dengan _**'mereka'**_ dan _**'misi'**_ yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.

"Agar orang-orang yang dekat dengan kita gak curiga, lebih baik HPmu kubawa denganku dan HPku kau bawa. Juga, kita harus tukaran nomor HP supaya waktu ada masalah, aku atau kamu bisa saling membantu-"

"Tunggu"

Dia masih menatap HP'nya' dengan serius. _'Apa ada yang salah?'_ pikirku dengan sangat penasaran.

"Kau juga mencari 2 anak yang sedang kucari..."

"Eh?"

Dia menegaskan perkataannya sekali lagi "Sepertinya kita mencari orang yang sama..."

_'Jadi, karena kita punya misi sama... Apa kita juga bisa saling membantu menemukan informasi mengenai kedua anak itu?'_ Aku mulai berpikir tentang keuntungan yang bisa kuambil karena mengenal dia.

"Kalau kau menemukan mereka, bisa kau beritahu kepadaku juga?"

Dia... Maksudku- Shintaro, mengangguk. Lalu ia mengambil HP milik'ku' dan mengetik sesuatu yang sepertinya sama dengan yang kuketik tadi. Shintaro memperlihatkannya kepadaku. Aku membacanya...

Saat aku membacanya, aku berpikiran_ 'Jangan-jangan orang ini NEET? Dan apa maksudnya 'cewek virus' ini?'_

Tepat setelah aku memikirkan hal itu, seorang gadis imut dengan rambut biru dikuncir 2 dan memakai jersey biru bergaris putih dengan rok mini muncul di depan mataku, yaitu di layar HP yang sedang kupegang ini. Kalau gak salah, tadi namanya Ene?

"Master! Ayo cepat ke kantor polisi!" teriaknya dengan panik ke arahku

Aku sekilas menoleh ke arah Shintaro _–yang masih dengan tubuhku—_ dan mengangguk dengan memberi suatu isyarat 'Ayo mulai aktingnya' dan sepertinya dia mengerti dengan cara mengangguk kecil juga.

Tunggu, tadi yang kudengar itu kantor polisi..?

"A-Apa maksudmu, Ene!?" teriakku ke arah HP 'Shintaro' itu, kulihat 'Ene' yang masih ada di layar HP itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengharapkan ku cuma untuk duduk-duduk di rumah saja?" ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut tapi terlihat manis. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana adikmu?"

'Adik? Ah iya tadi dia mengetik kalau dia punya adik perempuan bernama Momo'

"Ah, Eem, itu..." gumamku dengan suara yang sangat kecil karena aku gak tau dimana adiknya yang bernama Momo itu.

"Tadi kamu bilang kalau adikmu itu lagi pergi mencari 2 anak itu di tempat lain kan?" Dia segera menyela percakapan kami dengan senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya. Fyuuuh, aku selamat. Aktingnya bagus juga.

"Eh, kau siapa?"

Saat mendengarnya, dia mulai gugup dengan omongannya yang mulai terbata-bata, "A-a-ah, N-Namaku Kido... kayaknya..."

Dia mengucapkan kata yang terakhir dengan suara kecil agar Ene gak bisa mendengarnya. Kenapa dia gak bisa mengingat namaku? Aku gak yakin kalau akting ini bisa berjalan baik...

Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran tentang Kano. _'Apa dia sudah menemukan kedua anak itu atau belum?' _

Aku menghampiri Shintaro dan berbisik pada telinga kanannya.

"Bisa kau telpon Kano? Salah satu orang yang sudah kuketik tadi. Tanyakan padanya apa dia sudah menemukan kedua anak itu"

Dia mengangguk dan mengambil HP'ku' lalu dia mencari nomor HP Kano dan menelponnya, lalu mendekatkan HP'ku' ke telinganya. Sepertinya Kano sudah menerimanya dan mereka berbicara.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

Shintaro terdiam sebentar dengan wajah bingung, lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"...menarik?"

'Menarik? Apa maksudnya?'

"...**captivator**?"

_'__**Captivator**__? Jangan-jangan dia menemukan orang yang memiliki __**Captivate Eyes**__?'_

Shintaro memutus panggilannya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Kano. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu... Tadi..."

"Hei! Sebenarnya kalian bicara apa sih?"

Aku kembali melihat HP'nya'. _'Gawat, aku lupa kalau masih ada dia...'_

"Ti-Tidak! Kita cuma mencari orang yang sama kok! Hehe..." balasku dengan sengiran terukir di wajahku

"Master... Aneh..."

Shintaro mendekatiku dan berbisik kepadaku "Nanti kau akan ku SMS saja nanti. Ene itu merepotkan"

Aku mengangguk dan sepertinya Ene mulai curiga pada kami berdua.

* * *

**Shintaro POV**

_Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi sih?_

_Tiba-tiba tubuh ketukar dengan 'cewek' namanya Kido Tsubomi? Tadi aku baru mengingat namanya._

_Dan aku harus berakting menjadi dia... What the hell... Menyusahkan... Tapi terpaksa..._

_Terus apa maksudnya captivator? Apa yang menarik dari 'captivator'? Ada yang aneh..._

_'Tadi aku barusan berpisah dengan cewek yang bernama Kido itu. Jadi, sekarang aku mau apa ya... Apa aku pergi ke tempat orang yang namanya 'Kano' itu saja ya? Ah iya dimana rumah dia ya... Gawat aku lupa nanya...'_

Aku mengambil HP'ku' kembali dari dalam kantong celanaku. Lalu menekan nomor HP 'Kano Shuuya' yang ada di kontak.

_'Sepertinya sudah tersambung'_

"Halo?"

"Hei, hei~ Kido~ Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba nelpon?"

_'Cowok ini entah kenapa mengesalkan'_

"Kau ada dimana...?"

"Owh! Kido-chan mengkhawatirkanku~ aku jadi senang~"

_'Satu hal yang kuyakin, cowok ini benar-benar mengesalkan'_

"Jawab saja kau ada dimana"

"Kido-chan tetap dingin seperti biasa yaa.. Aku ada di depan taman"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana"

"Okay~"

Aku menutup telpon itu.

"Haaah... Aku lelah berakting..." Aku menghela nafasku kemudian terus berjalan sampai ke depan taman.

Di depan taman, aku melihat 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satu cowok pendek dengan matanya yang seperti kucing juga memakai hoodie bintik-bintik hitam atau putih dan satunya lagi seperti cosplay.

_'Dua orang aneh...' pikirku_

Mereka berdua menyadariku yang berjalan menuju mereka. Cowok mata kucing itu berjalan ke arahku bersama dengan cowok cosplay itu.

"Kido-chan~ Apa kau menemukan kedua anak itu~?"

"Be-belum... Tapi ada orang yang mencari kedua anak itu juga-"

_Gawat, kelepasan..._

Si mata kucing itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil seperti memunculkan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya dengan senyuman yang khas.

"Siapa~?"

"Ah, Emm, itu..." gumamku

Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal itu 2 kali hari ini.

"Ah! Ka-kayaknya lebih baik kita mencari mereka kembali... be-besok! Ya! Besok!" ucapku dengan suara keras, dengan senyuman yang pasti terlihat aneh

"Baiklah kalau ketua yang ngomong begitu~ tapi Kido aneh deh, kok gugup gitu? Kukuku"

Dia tertawa dengan seringaian yang mengesalkan. Aku yang mendengarnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo cepat pulang!"

"...Hai hai~"

* * *

Kami tiba di kamar nomor 107 di sebuah apartemen. Di dalam kamar itu, aku melihat 2 orang lagi. Satu cewek dan satu cowok.

Cewek itu berumur sekitar 14 tahun dan memakai dress juga rambut putihnya panjang sampai mengenai lantai.

Yang cowok, dia memakai hoodie hijau, rambutnya hitam dan memakai jepit kuning di poninya. Dia seperti katak.

"Kido" panggil cowok yang mirip katak itu

"E-Eh, ada apa?"

"Kau aneh... Daritadi diam saja. Ada apa?"

"G-Gak apa-apa kok hehe" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali gak gatal, dengan senyuman terpaksa yang kupasang di wajahku

"Kido... Apa kau gak menyiapkan makan malam? Walau sudah malam, tapi kita belum makan sama sekali kan?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu

"A-Ah iya... Benar juga... Aku ke dapur dulu ya"

'Gawat, gawat. Aku gak tau kalau aku benar-benar gak bisa berakting. Ah aku harus mengirim SMS ke Kido. Kira-kira dia menyiapkan makan apa dan cara membuatnya... Kuakui aku gak bisa masak'

Aku mengambil HP'ku' dan mengetik SMS lalu mengirimnya ke nomor HP 'Shintaro' sendiri. Benar-benar membingungkan.

Dengan cepat, dia membalas SMS ku. Gila, padahal baru 1 detik aku ngirim SMS ke dia. Dia ngetik atau apa...

Aku membaca SMSnya. Hmm, jadi dia mau membuat sup, terus... ini dan ini... Cara membuatnya...

Aku melihat HP'ku' sambil meragakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memasak sup dan sebagainya itu. Aku harap hasilnya enak. Kalau tidak, mereka bakal makin curiga.

Dengan susah payah, aku mulai memasak sup.

Masakan pertama gagal. Rasanya sama sekali gak enak, bahkan ingin muntah.

Aku mencobanya sekali lagi.

Tetap gagal...

Sial, aku gak tau kalau sesusah ini...

"Hei"

Aku tercengang mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangku. Jangan-jangan dia curiga...

Aku menengok ke belakang. Kulihat Kano Shuuya berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"A-Ada apa, Kano?" ucapku sambil tersenyum

Dia menatapku dengan serius beberapa detik. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mataku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena kebingungan. Tapi wajahnya yang serius itu tiba-tiba berubah lagi menjadi seringaian yang lebar.

"Kido-chan lagi sakit ya~ Biar aku yang gantikan masak~ kau istirahat saja"

"I-iya..."

Aku mengikuti perkataannya dan segera keluar dari dapur. Lalu aku pergi ke ruang keluarga. Disana terdapat sofa yang terlihat nyaman. Aku membaringkan diri disana sambil melihat HPku yang kupegang sambil menjulurkan tanganku ke atas. Disana tidak terdengar apapun. Seperti tidak ada orang sama sekali.

'Sepi...'

"**K-I-D-O-CHAAAN~**"

"Huwaaaa!" Aku berteriak sambil tanpa sadar mengambil posisi dari tiduran menjadi duduk.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Aku melihat Kano yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Masih dengan sengirannya itu, kedua tangannya memegang bahuku -lebih tepatnya, bahunya Kido-

"Ka-Kau mengagetkanku..."

"Benarkah? Maaf maaf~ Aneh.. Biasanya Kido memukulku..."

Ah iya, di tulisan yang diketik Kido waktu itu juga tertulis kalau dia sering memukul Kano. Masalahnya, aku gak bisa berperan menjadi cewek tsundere.

Mendengar Kano, aku segera menyingkirkan kedua tangannya. Lalu aku dengan cepat berdiri sehingga dapat mengagetkan Kano.

"A-ah iya! Gimana masakannya? Udah dimasak semua?"

"Tenang saja~ Tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi nanti sup nya selesai kok~"

"O-oh..."

"Aku kembali ke dapur ya! Aku harus melanjutkan memasak~"

"I-iya"

Aku menatap gerak-gerik dia sampai dia benar-benar masuk ke dapur.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil kembali duduk di atas sofa yang empuk itu "Lelahnya... Berakting menjadi orang lain itu sangat susah... Yah, walau mereka udah curiga sih. Aku kangen komputerku. Gimana dengan Momo, Ene, dan cewek yang namanya Kido itu ya? Aku harap mereka gak buat masalah dengan diriku"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku merasakan aura aneh di dekat pintu ruang keluarga. Aku segera menengok ke arah sumbernya, tapi tidak ada orang sama sekali. _'Mungkin cuma perasaanku'_ Aku kembali melihat HPku dan membaca beberapa SMS dari Kido.

_'Anak laki-laki yang kita cari sudah ditemukan dan sekarang menginap di rumahmu. Tadi kita hampir ketahuan oleh ibumu karena menyelinap malam-malam. Ibumu menyeramkan. Satu lagi, ada hal aneh, dia lupa apa yang terjadi saat dia bersama dengan gadis yang bernama Hiyori itu. Aku punya firasat buruk... _

_Lupakan dulu hal itu. Gimana keadaanmu disana? Dan apa maksudmu __**'captivator'**__?'_

Cewek ini ngetik SMS nya sopan banget bahkan gak ada emoticon nya. Jarang ada cewek seperti ini. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan Hibiya lupa apa yang terjadi dengan Hiyori? Dia kayaknya gak sepikun itu.

Aku membalas SMSnya seperti ini, _'Mereka belum tau. Tapi mereka udah curiga. Gara-gara sifat dan kemampuanmu denganku juga beda... Mungkin saja nanti ketahuan. Kalau tentang captivator itu, katanya sih sudah menemukan __**captivator**__. Tapi aku gak ngerti maksudnya'_

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Mau gimana lagi? Memang itu kenyataannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendapatkan balasan SMS dari dia.

'Kau gak jago akting ya? Usahain agar gak dicurigai oleh mereka. Tentang 'captivator' itu, gak usah kau pedulikan.'

Ngomong sih enak, ngelakuinnya susah. Tapi kenapa aku disuruh gak peduli tentang _**'captivator'**_ itu? Jelas kepikiran.

Aku mencium bau makanan dari arah dapur. Aku segera berdiri dan pergi ke ruang makan. Mungkin masakannya sudah jadi.

"Kido! Ayo makan..." ucap gadis rambut panjang itu yang sudah duduk di meja makan (bukan mejanya) sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hari ini Kano yang masak ya? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya cowok katak itu sambil menaruh tangannya di dahiku

"Gak apa-apa kok..."

Aku duduk di sebelah kanan Kano yang juga sudah duduk disana. Aku melihat ke sebelah kananku. Kulihat cowok cosplay itu sudah ngiler sambil bergumam tentang makanan daritadi.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Semuanya mulai makan.

Tapi anehnya,

Dalam sekejap makanan mulai berkurang dengan cepat.

Aku kebingungan melihatnya. Lalu mendengar suara dari orang sebelah kananku.

Kulihat kembali cowok cosplay itu yang memakan banyak makanan dengan cepat. Bukan banyak lagi. Sangat banyak.

_'Perutnya terbuat dari apa sih...'_

Tiba-tiba HP di kantongku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya karena kemungkinan itu adalah SMS dari Kido. Tapi yang terdengar, malah _**'suara yang sudah kukenal dan menyebalkan'**_.

"**MASTEEEERRRR!**"

Aku segera mematikan HP ku dengan cepat. Wajah pucat terlihat di wajahku. _'Kenapa Ene bisa disini dan tau kalau aku ini __**'Shintaro'**__?'_

Semuanya melihatku dengan terdiam beberapa saat, kecuali cowok cosplay itu yang cuek masih memakan makanan.

"Ah tadi itu..." kataku dengan wajah yang masih pucat

"Masteeeerrr! Master jahat langsung mematikan HPnya~"

Aku melihat kembali HPku. HPku tiba-tiba menyala kembali dan terlihat wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Master? Kukuku~" tawa Kano sambil memegang perutnya

"A-Aku bukan Masternya! Dia tadi tiba-tiba muncul dan teriak **'MASTER'**! Ta-tapi aku gak mengenalnya!" wajahku masih pucat dan panik sambil menekankan kata _**MASTER**_ itu

"Masteeeerrr jahaaaaatt~ Nanti kusebarkan folder rahasiamu di internet loooh" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ceria dan mengedipkan satu matanya

"O-Oi jangan...!"

"Hehehe~ Eh Master sedang bersama orang? Siapa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha melihat ke arah kiri atau kanan tapi karena layarnya tepat di depanku, dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali aku.

Cowok katak itu berdiri dan tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya dengan berpikir _'Gawat, ini gara-gara Ene...'_

"Sebenarnya kau siapa..."

Sekilas aku melihat matanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi merah. Aku ketakutan melihatnya. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari sambil memegang HPku dengan Ene di dalamnya, meninggalkan ruang makan itu ke kamar 'Kido'. Lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Aku bersandar di pintu kamar itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai masih dalam posisi duduk sambil berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan.

"Master... Gak apa-apa?"

Aku melihat HP yang kubawa itu. Ene terlihat khawatir. Biasanya dia ceria, tapi sekarang dia khawatir... Jadi gak enak melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Ya, aku gak apa-apa... Tapi jangan mengagetkanku seperti tadi..."

"Iya, maaf.." ucapnya dengan khawatir

Setelah mendengarnya, kami terdiam seperti masing-masing memikirkan sesuatu.

Yang kupikirkan bukan Ene.

Tapi hal-hal seperti,

_Apa mereka sudah tau kalau aku bukan Kido?_

_Dan apa-apaan mata merah si cowok katak itu?_

Uh, aku terjebak di tempat yang aneh.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__ : kayaknya chapter cerita ini bakal jadi sedikit deh. Maaf kalau cerita atau gaya tulisannya membosankan. Kalau gak ada reviews, aku gak akan melanjutkan cerita ini ._._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sekarang chapter 2! Kali ini adalah Kido POV. Sepertinya fanfiction ini updatenya bakal seminggu sekali. Dan juga ada beberapa kritik dan saran dari teman saya. Jadi menurut saya, fanfiction ini masih ada kekurangan. Saya baru disini jadi saya masih awam dalam menulis cerita._  
_Oh ya, aku lihat di salah satu reviews ada yang bilang kalau 'cuma kejeduk saja bisa langsung ketukar tubuhnya.. OAO' kira-kira seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kido dan Shintaro itu kejeduknya sangat sangat sangat keras! Bagaikan menjeduk besi (?) tapi bukan berarti kepala mereka sekeras besi._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, kalau bisa, baca fanfiction saya yang lain juga ya!_  
_Baiklah, Kita mulai saja._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Kido POV**

Aku berpisah dengan Shintaro setelah dia menelpon Kano tadi. Aku menyarankan dia agar kita berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan agar kemungkinan dapat menemukan anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu semakin besar. Ene mengikutiku -karena dia mengiraku Shintaro- yang ada di dalam HP Shintaro yang kupegang ini. Ene hanya berbicara santai denganku. Pembicaraan kami tidak penting. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi aku penasaran...

Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia bergerak di dalam HP?

Apa ada yang menggerakannya atau ini adalah virus model baru?

_'Bagaimana cara Shintaro menemukan Ene, ya... Aku sedikit penasaran'_, pikirku.

"Master!"

Aku melihat kembali ke HP Shintaro yang masih kupegang. Kulihat Ene yang sedang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya juga menundukkan kepalanya, bola matanya naik melihatku dan juga tersenyum. Dia terlihat seperti mendapatkan ide...?

"Mungkin aku bisa meng_hack_ navigasi agar bisa menemukan Momo-chan! Master sedang mencarinya 'kan?", ucapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

Aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang masih berbinar-binar.

_'Adik...? Ah, si Momo, ya...'_

Aku menatap Ene dengan wajahku yang terlihat seperti orang yang sudah lelah. Aku sudah sangat lelah untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ini sudah sangat malam. Tapi aku tetap menanggapi Ene dan mulai memikirkan perkataan Ene dengan sungguh-sungguh walau aku masih lelah. Kemudian, aku mendapatkan ide karena kata-kata Ene tadi. Mataku terbelalak sedikit karena merasa itu adalah ide yang bagus.

_'Menghack navigasi? Kalau begitu, dia bisa menemukan dimana anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu berada? Kalau dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, aku sudah melakukan hal yang sia-sia daritadi dengan berjalan mencarinya di malam yang gelap ini'._

"Master?"

Aku mendengar panggilan Ene padaku, dengan cepat aku menjawabnya, "Ah, i-iya! Tolong temukan Momo, ya!"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Dia seperti kebingungan sejak mendengarku mengatakan hal itu. Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu?

"Oke, Master~"

Dia mengabaikan keanehan yang dirasakannya padaku. Lalu dia mulai menghack navigasi. Di layar HP, terlihat kotak putih yang harus diisi dengan data-data orang yang dicari. Ene mengisinya dengan data -yang sepertinya- sesuai dengan adiknya Shintaro, yaitu Momo.

"Nah, dengan memasukkan data si adik, kita bisa melacak keberadaannya sekarang!". Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan senang, lalu menekan tombol '_**search**_' yang ada di depan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul peta kota Mekaku dengan titik merah kecil. Biasanya titik merah itu untuk keberadaan orang yang sedang dicari, dengan kata lain adalah Momo.

Tapi...

Aku merasakan firasat buruk...

Kenapa...

Gerakan titik merah ini sangat cepat...?

Aku melihat lagi titik merah itu. Titik merah itu sedang bergerak sangat cepat ke tempat aku dan Ene berada.

_'Eh? Jangan-jangan mereka berjalan... kesini? Tu-tu-tunggu! Dia larinya cepat sekali! Apa aku akan selamat jika dia kesini dan menabrakku!?'_

Sesuai dengan firasat burukku yang baru kupikirkan tadi, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning dikuncir satu disamping rambutnya juga memakai hoodie pink dan celana pendek, yang menyeret anak laki-laki yang sedang kucari tapi dia sudah pingsan. Orang itu berlari sangat cepat dan kencang ke arahku. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga tidak dapat melihat ke depan. Aku yang melihatnya, cepat-cepat berusaha kabur untuk menghindarinya. Tapi terlambat. Aku sudah tertabrak olehnya dan terpental jauh. Tanpa sengaja pula, aku menjatuhkan HP Shintaro.

"Kakak!", panggil dia kepadaku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mendengarnya, aku memegang lututku dan berusaha berdiri, tapi aku terjatuh lagi karena aku merasakan sakit tepat di lututku yang ditabrak olehnya. Dengan panik, Momo mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menerima uluran tangannya itu dan dia menarikku untuk membantuku berdiri.

Kemudian, Aku memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang sudah pingsan karena diseret oleh Momo. "Anak ini..."

Momo melihat ke arah anak itu. Dia terkejut melihatnya dan memegang kedua bahu anak itu dengan pucat.

"HIBIYA-KUN! BERTAHANLAH!"

Aku melihat mereka dengan bingung. Lalu berkata, "Umm... Sepertinya dia cuma pingsan"

"Eh?", Momo melihatku lalu melihat ke arah Hibiya lagi. Mata Hibiya seperti berputar-putar karena pusing. Entah kenapa, setelah melihat hal ini, aku merasa tidak akan ingin diseret oleh Momo... Mengerikan.

"Kau sudah menemukan... Hiyori?", Aku mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

Dia melihat kembali ke arahku. "Belum..." Dia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi murung dan khawatir. Aku mulai pucat dan berpikir, _'Uuh... Aku membuatnya murung'._

Saat melihat wajah Momo, tiba-tiba aku teringat Ene. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa mengingat Ene. Tapi tadi dia bisa meng_hack_ navigasi 'kan? Mungkin kita bisa menemukannya dengan bantuan Ene.

Aku juga menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat HP Shintaro. Tapi, tidak ada HP sama sekali di kedua tanganku. Aku memeriksa kantong celanaku dengan memasukkan tanganku. Tapi, tidak ada HP juga di kantongku. Aku mulai panik. Lalu, aku menengok ke samping kanan dan kiri bergiliran dengan cepat. _'Dimana HP Shintaro!? Gawat, kalau aku menghilangkan HPnya... Aku pasti disuruh ganti...'_

"... Master...!"

Aku mendengar suara Ene walau terdengar kecil. Aku segera mencari sumber suaranya. Kemudian, aku melihat sebuah HP di tengah jalan.

_'HP itu... punya Shintaro...!'_

Saat aku mau berlari ke jalan untuk mengambilnya, datanglah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang melewati jalan itu. Mobil itu tepat melindas HP itu sampai hancur berantakan.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!**", teriakku dengan histeris.

Momo tercengang mendengar teriakanku. Lalu ia melihatku yang sedang merenungkan HP Shintaro yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Yang selamat hanyalah kartu nomor HP dan memorinya...

Di wajah Momo, terlihat dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengatakan _**'menjijikkan'**_. Ekspresi wajahnya itu sangat menjengkelkan sampai dapat membuatku sedikit kesal. Untunglah dia bukan Kano... Kalau dia Kano, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya.

"Hihihi, HP kakak hancur ya~ Beli sendiri yaa!", goda Momo

Aku hanya terdiam dengan keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badanku. _'Stamina laki-laki ini kecil sekali...'_ Sambil berpikiran seperti itu, dengan segera, aku mengambil dompet Shintaro dari kantongku. Aku membuka dompetnya dan melihat isinya. Tapi di dalamnya, uang yang awalnya kuharapkan ada banyak itu... hanya berisi uang-uang receh yang pastinya tidak dapat digunakan untuk membeli sebuah HP, bahkan iPhone seperti ini.

Gawat.

Aku akan hidup dalam utang pada Shintaro.

Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Tapi gimana caranya kalau tidak ada HPnya?

Momo menghela nafasnya melihat aku yang masih pucat memikirkan HP Shintaro. Dia memegang pundakku dan berkata, "Pakai saja HP bekas di rumah kita... Kita masih punya satu lagi 'kan? Untunglah kartu dan memorimu selamat".

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan wajah yang terlihat murung, lalu aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku berusaha memikirkan hal yang lain selain tentang HP Shintaro. Setelah itu, aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Ene. Dimana Ene?", tanyaku

Momo mengambil HPnya dan menunjukkan layar HPnya kepadaku. Ada Ene yang sudah berpindah ke HP Momo dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Master mengkhawatirkanku~! Aku senang!", ucap Ene sambil memegang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Ene -karena tidak tahu cara menanggapinya- dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantong celanaku, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ayo kita pergi. Momo, gendonglah Hibiya sampai ke rumah. Ene, tetaplah di HP Momo", ucapku masih melihat ke depan, ke arah jalanan yang terlihat semakin gelap.

Momo dan Ene terdiam sebentar, lalu bibir mereka berdua berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar dan mereka saling berdekatan, berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Tapi bisikan mereka itu terdengar jelas di telingaku karena mereka sengaja agar aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kakak berlagak seperti pemimpin? Hehe~", ucap Momo dengan tersenyum licik.

"Master~ Aneeeh~!", goda Ene.

Wajahku mulai memerah saat mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, aku menengok ke arah mereka berdua dan ingin berteriak, tapi aku mengurungkannya.

_'Aku hampir lupa kalau mereka itu bukan Kano... Mereka seperti 2 Kano tapi Kano masih lebih mengesalkan dan suka menggangguku'._

Aku terus berjalan dengan pura-pura tidak memedulikan mereka. Tapi Momo -dengan Hibiya di punggungnya dan Ene di HPnya- berjalan ke sebelahku. Momo dan Ene tertawa sambil terus menggodaku selama di jalan. _'Uh, kenapa Shintaro bisa bertahan dengan 2 cewek yang menggodanya tiap hari... Entah kenapa mereka mulai terlihat seperti dobel Kano bagiku'._

* * *

Kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu adalah rumah Shintaro dan Momo.

Aku memegang pinggangku dengan tanganku. Rasanya tulangku sedikit sakit. Entah karena tertabrak Momo atau karena orang ini adalah NEET.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura suram dari sebelah kiriku. Aku menengok ke samping kiriku. Ternyata Momo lah yang mengeluarkan aura suram dan gelap itu. Wajah Momo pucat dan dia terus mengeluh berkali-kali. Apa yang terjadi dengan sifat menggodanya tadi?

Masih terus melihat Momo, aku bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Dia menengok ke arahku, mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya tertutup lagi karena ia ingin menurunkan Hibiya terlebih dulu untuk mengurangi bebannya. Ia berbalik melihatku lagi dan dengan cepat memegang kedua tanganku yang tepat diarahkan di depannya dengan sangat erat, juga ia masih memasang wajah panik dan sangat ketakutan. Mulutnya juga komat-kamit terdengar seperti mengucapkan mantra. Sekarang ini, kalau kukatakan, dia bagaikan baru melihat suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan _**horror** _beberapa detik sebelumnya. Sementara, aku -yang tidak mengerti apa-apa- hanya terdiam dalam kebingungan. Kalau dia barusan melihat han-hantu... Matilah aku... Karena sebenarnya aku juga takut hantu, ta-tapi hanya takut _**'SEDIKIT'**_ sih... Ja-ja-jadi jangan salah paham ya...!

_'Glek'_, Aku menelan ludahku dan menunggu dia berbicara. Ia pun mulai berbicara pelan.

"...ibu..."

"Eh?"

"Kalau ketahuan ibu jika kita masih disini, kita akan masuk ke neraka kemarahan ibu... Dan diomelin habis-habisan... Kakak ngerti 'kan?", ucapnya masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam kecemasan.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata...

Suatu yang horror itu... ibunya sendiri...

... Fyuuh, kenapa aku bisa mikir yang aneh-aneh?

Aku membuka pintu rumah itu dengan sangat pelan, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Aku berbalik melihat Momo.

"Sudahlah, yang penting ibu tidak mendengar suara kita 'kan?", ucapku pada Momo

Momo menatap wajahku dan ia terlihat seperti berpikir sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk dan menggendong Hibiya lagi. "Iya. Kau benar, kak. Hari ini kok kakak jadi lebih keren ya?". Setelah mengatakannya, dia tersenyum kecil.

_'... Apa dia mulai curiga? Sepertinya tidak...'_

"Baiklah! Kalian tidak akan mendengar suara apa-apa dariku!", teriak Ene yang daritadi hanya terdiam.

Momo melihat ke HPnya untuk melihat Ene. "Kami serius, Ene..."

Kemudian, dengan tanpa memedulikan kata-kata Ene, aku menengok ke arah Momo. "Momo, kau sedang menggendong Hibiya 'kan? Biar aku yang bawa HPmu".

Momo melihat wajahku dengan sedikit kaget, tapi beberapa saat, dia tersenyum kembali. "Hehe, baiklah!" Lalu dia memberikan HPnya padaku.

Setelah itu, kami memasuki rumah itu dengan diam-diam dan memastikan tidak terdengar suara apapun dari kita.

Saat kami masih di ruang tamu, aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari dalam HP Momo. Aku melihat HP Momo yang masih kupegang itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Layar HP Momo semuanya berubah menjadi gambar perempuan menyeramkan. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang di depan mukanya sehingga menutupi mukanya. Juga, terlihat pakaiannya putih dan berdarah-darah merah.

Aku yang melihatnya di dalam rumah yang lampu-lampunya sedang dimatikan semua ini, langsung berteriak 1 detik setelah melihatnya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Suara teriakanku disusul oleh suara teriakan seorang anak laki-laki yang digendong di belakang Momo, yaitu Hibiya.

"D-D-Dimana ini!?", ucap Hibiya dengan gagap.

Momo memukul kepala kami berdua dengan keras. Aku merasakan benjolan besar terdapat di kepalaku dan pastinya di kepala Hibiya pun juga.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?", bisik Momo tapi nada bicaranya terlihat marah.

Setelah Momo memarahi kami, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan. Terdengar suara seorang wanita dewasa dengan jelas dalam keheningan rumah ini.

"**... Suara siapa itu...?**"

Aku, Momo, dan Hibiya mulai sangat ketakutan. Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku mengikuti Momo -dengan Hibiya digendongnya- ke sebuah kamar. Kami memasuki kamar itu dan saat sudah sampai di kamar, kami bertiga sangat panik untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar tidak ketahuan oleh ibu Momo. Aku mendapatkan ide, lalu segera menarik Hibiya dan Momo ke atas kasur. Aku juga segera naik ke atas kasur itu _(tapi bukan untuk melakukan hal yang *piiip*)._

Aku berbisik ke telinga Momo dan Hibiya, "Kita pura-pura tidur. Hibiya, kau sembunyi di bawah selimut". Mendengarku, mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Hibiya sembunyi di bawah selimut dengan diam. Momo menutup matanya dan pura-pura tertidur di sebelahku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Momo.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ibunya Momo membuka pintu kamar. Aku menelan ludahku dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, tapi aku tetap menjaga diriku agar tetap dikira tidur oleh ibunya Momo. Aku merasakan ibunya Momo menghampiri kami, lalu berkata dalam suara kecil, "Hari ini mereka akrab sekali..." Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

Hibiya menarik selimutnya ke bawah dan segera menghirup udara karena kekurangan nafas gara-gara tertutup selimut. Aku dan Momo juga menhela nafasku sambil menatap Hibiya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, aku mengingat HP Shintaro.

"Momo, dimana HP bekas nya?", tanyaku.

"Eh? HP bekas? Ooh gara-gara hancur tadi ya... Kayaknya ada di rak sini..."

Momo turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati sebuah rak kecil. Dia menarik rak atas dan mengambil sebuah HP di dalamnya. Lalu ia menutup rak tersebut dan berjalan kembali ke arahku.

"Ini HPnya. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kartu HP dan memorinya selamat 'kan? Biar aku yang pasang ya"

Setelah itu, aku mengambil kartu HP dan memori HP Shintaro dari dalam kantongku dan memberikannya pada Momo. Momo menerimanya dan memasangnya pada HP bekas itu. Lalu Momo mencoba menyalakan HPnya. Aku bersama dengan Hibiya -karena penasaran- mendekati Momo agar bisa melihat HP tersebut. HP bekas itu menyala dan Momo melihat isinya untuk memeriksanya. Momo melihat _home screen_nya dan berbagai aplikasi bermunculan, ditambah Ene yang memindahkan dirinya ke HP bekas itu. Momo dan Ene merasa HP itu belum rusak, lalu Momo memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih", ucapku sambil tersenyum pada mereka.

Mendengarku yang mengucapkan terima kasih, Momo, Ene, dan Hibiya langsung bergetar ketakutan. Aku bingung melihat mereka bertiga dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ma-Ma-Master mengucapkan terima kasih sambil ter-tersenyum!? Dunia sudah kiamaaat!"

"Kakak mengucapkan terima kasih? Jangan-jangan kakak kerasukan!?"

"Si-sial! Ka-kamu bukan perempuan tapi kenapa senyummu manis!?"

Mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir -perkataan Hibiya-, aku, Ene, dan Momo terdiam selama 3 menit. Sesudah 3 menit berlalu, aku, Ene, dan Momo langsung menjauhi Hibiya sampai ke ujung ruangan.

Melihat kami bertiga, wajah Hibiya memerah dan mulai berbicara gagap, "Bu-bu-bu-bukan begitu! Ka-kalian salah paham! Ma-maksudku i-itu- E-eem..."

Kami bertiga mulai berbicara masing-masing dengan tidak memedulikan kata-kata Hibiya lagi.

"Ah! Master! Sepertinya ada SMS yang masuk! Huwaaah, ini ajaib! Master punya teman!"

"Eh!? Kakak punya teman? Kenyataan yang mengerikan..."

"SMS yang masuk...?"

Hibiya yang daritadi bergumam sendiri, menyadari bahwa kita mengabaikan kata-katanya.

"**DENGAAARKAAAAN AKUUUU! UWAAAH!**", teriak Hibiya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Momo berdiri dan menghampiri Hibiya, lalu berkata, "Iya, iya, kami 'kan cuma bercanda. Hehe"

Aku dan Ene membalas kata-kata Momo pada Hibiya dengan tanpa ekspresi, "**Kami gak bercanda kok, kami memang menjauhimu**"

"Hei, kalian!", ucap Hibiya pada kami berdua.

Aku dan Ene mengabaikan Hibiya, lalu aku membaca SMS yang masuk itu.

_'Makan malamnya apa? Dan cara membuatnya gimana?'_

Ah, ini dari Shintaro. Singkat banget. Oh iya, aku belum membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka ya...

"Cieee, Master~ ada yang menanyakan makan malam~"

Wajahku memerah mendengar kata-kata Ene.

"Di-Diam! Pindahlah ke HPnya Momo!", balasku.

"Ehem, ehem!", goda Ene.

Tapi, sebelum Ene berpindah ke HP Momo, dia mengingat sesuatu dan memberitahuku.

"Oh ya, yang tadi ada gambar menyeramkan itu aku yang tampilin lho! Bagus 'kan!", ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Setelah itu, barulah dia berpindah ke HP Momo.

_'... Aku dikerjain olehnya... Dia benar-benar mirip Kano versi perempuan'_

Aku melihat kembali SMS Shintaro. Dengan secepat kilat, aku membalas SMS Shintaro.

_'Sepertinya hari ini aku akan membuat ini... Caranya...'_ Aku memikirkan masakan yang akan kubuat hari ini dan cara membuat masakan tersebut. Aku memikirkannya sambil mengetik SMS dengan cepat. Semoga dia bisa melakukannya.

Setelah selesai mengetik SMS, aku menekan tombol '_**send**_'.

"Hibiya, dimana Hiyori?"

Terdengar suara Momo yang mulai serius. Aku menengok ke arah Momo dan Hibiya untuk mendengarnya.

"Hiyori? Aku tidak tahu", jawab Hibiya

_'Eh?'_

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau bersama dengannya 'kan?", tanya Momo yang makin serius.

"Eh? Iya... Tadi aku bersamanya... Tunggu... kenapa aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya!?"

Hibiya mulai panik dan wajahnya pucat. Momo yang mendengarnya, wajahnya juga mulai pucat.

"A-Apa yang terjadi pada Hiyori!? Aku mencari kalian karena tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Hiyori melalui HP!?", teriak Momo.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku hanya ingat kalau tadi aku pergi ke taman... lalu...", balas Hibiya dengan murung.

Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan serius. Jangan-jangan, si Hiyori itu... Tapi belum pasti sih...

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku mengirim SMS lagi pada Shintaro, seperti ini.

_'Anak laki-laki yang kita cari sudah ditemukan dan sekarang menginap di rumahmu. Tadi kita hampir ketahuan oleh ibumu karena menyelinap malam-malam. Ibumu menyeramkan. Satu lagi, ada hal aneh, dia lupa apa yang terjadi saat dia bersama dengan gadis yang bernama Hiyori itu. Aku punya firasat buruk..._  
_Lupakan dulu hal itu. Gimana keadaanmu disana? Dan apa maksudmu **'captivator'**?'_

Aku menekan tombol '_**send**_' kembali. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendapatkan balasan.

_'Mereka belum tau. Tapi mereka udah curiga. Gara-gara sifat dan kemampuanmu denganku juga beda... Mungkin saja nanti ketahuan. Kalau tentang **'captivator'** itu, katanya sih sudah menemukan **'captivator'**. Tapi aku gak ngerti maksudnya'_

Aku menghela nafas membaca balasan SMSnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh tahu tentang '_**captivator'**_... Aku membalas SMSnya lagi.

_'Kau gak jago akting ya? Usahain agar gak dicurigai oleh mereka. Tentang **'captivator'** itu, gak usah kau pedulikan'_

Setelah mengirim SMS itu, aku menaruh HPku di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Semoga akting Shintaro berjalan lancar...

"Master!"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara. Ene sudah kembali berpindah kembali ke HPku.

"Ada apa?"

"Master gak buka komputer?"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Gak... Ini sudah malam... Aku lelah"

Aku melihat kembali ke HPku. Kulihat wajah Ene yang sangat terkejut seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh di depannya.

"Aneh! Sangat aneh! Biasanya Master akan menyalakan komputer walau sedetik untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada komputer Master dengan wajah sangat sedih!"

Mendengarnya, aku merasa malu dan pipiku memerah. _'Uh, apa dia selalu melakukan hal itu pada komputernya?'_

Momo yang _mood_nya terlihat sedikit membaik, tertawa kecil dan membalas Ene.

"Hahaha, kakak selalu melakukan hal seperti itu ya? Oh ya, aku dan Hibiya mau tidur dulu ya... Aku dan Hibiya akan tidur di kamar kakak hari ini"

"Baiklah..."

Setelah itu, Momo dan Hibiya -yang sudah mulai menguap ngantuk- naik ke atas kasur Shintaro lalu tidur disana.

Melihat mereka yang mulai tidur, aku menyadari sesuatu.

_'Tunggu, dimana aku tidur?'_

"Momo... Dimana aku tidur?"

Momo melihatku dengan tanpa ekspresi. "... Kakak sih tidur di lantai saja. Kakak harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda". Setelah itu, Momo dan Hibiya langsung tertidur pulas 3 detik kemudian.

_'... Aku juga dikerjain Momo... Kenapa disini aku selalu dikerjain?'_

Tanpa memedulikanku, Ene berbicara dengan ceria, "Master! Ayo nyalakan komputernya! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus!"

"Ba-Baiklah..."

Setelah itu, aku menyalakan PCku. Aku menarik bangku di depan komputer Shintaro dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, monitor komputernya juga sudah menyala. Ene berpindah ke komputer tersebut dan berjalan-jalan di dalam komputer tersebut. Lalu ia membuka 2 buah folder milik Shintaro, satu di sebelah kirinya dan satunya lagi di sebelah kanannya dengan keadaan tertutup.

"Master! Aku memberikan nama pada foldermu! Coba tebak mana folder rahasiamu!"

"Eh? Umm..."

Aku memikirkan kira-kira mana folder rahasia Shintaro. Lalu aku memilih yang sebelah kanan Ene. Ene tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat folder di sebelah kanannya.

"Hebat! Tepat sekali! Master mau melihatnya?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan agak malas. Lalu Ene yang melihatku, memasukkan sebuah **_password_ **pada folder tersebut. Setelah itu, terbukalah folder itu. Banyak gambar-gambar bermunculan di sekitar layar monitor. Aku melihat gambarnya satu demi satu. Lalu aku membelalakkan mataku. Yang kulihat adalah... gambar-gambar perempuan yang terbuka... tubuhnya kalau kubilang... Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri 'kan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Shintaro itu mesum.

Dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran karena bukan hanya dari panas tapi juga dari melihat gambar-gambar ini, aku berpikir dengan serius. '_Dia... Tidak... Melihat tubuhku... Atau... Melakukan sesuatu pada... Tubuhku 'kan...? Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku... Aku akan... Ah! Lupakan! Kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat mencari cara untuk kembali ke tubuhku 'kan? Apa kita harus berjedukan lagi?'_

"Master sudah lihat~? Kalau sudah, aku matikan komputernya ya~ Master 'kan tiap malam pasti harus melihat ini, hehe"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mematikan komputernya dan memindahkan dirinya ke HP bekas Shintaro. Aku hanya diam memikirkan '**tubuh**'ku dengan keringat berjatuhan dari pipiku, sampai Ene berkata sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau main ke tempat Kido ya!", ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, ya... Eh? Tunggu... Kido?"

Aku menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ene. Tadi dia bilang '**Kido**'? Jangan-jangan... Dia sudah tahu kalau aku bukan Shintaro?

Aku melihat kembali wajah Ene yang tersenyum lebar. Sebelum aku bisa bertanya padanya, tiba-tiba Ene sudah menghilang.

Jangan-jangan, dia ke HPnya '**Kido**'?

Gawat! Nanti kalau dia kesana, Kano, Seto, dan Mary hanya makin curiga jika 'Kido' -atau lebih tepatnya Shintaro- sedang bersama-sama mereka.

Tapi darimana Ene tahu?

* * *

_**Author's Note** : yay, akhirnya selesai juga... Kebetulan aku juga gak terlalu tahu bagaimana cara Kido dan_  
_Shintaro kembali ke tubuhnya masing-masing XD Kayaknya di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal kekurangan ide. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha melanjutkannya. Aku juga gak tau ini bakal sedikit atau banyak chapternya. Mungkin kalau banyak reviews nya aku banyakin chapternya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 2!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oke, aku coba lebih cepat update fanfiction ini karena banyak yang reviews! XD Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya selama 1 minggu, saya diajak pergi ke luar kota... Padahal aku mau nonton Mekakucity Actors episode 12 QAQ #abaikan# gara-gara itu, aku gak yakin bisa update cepat setelah chapter ini..._

_Nah sekarang adalah Ene-chan POV! Karena aku mau memecahkan misteri Ene bisa tahu Shintaro dan Kido bertukar tubuh! Tapi kusingkat saja ya, biar waktunya berjalan dan gak sama terus._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

**Ene POV**

Kegelapan mengelilingi kamar yang kecil ini. Cahaya kecil yang menerangi kamar ini hanya berasal dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit dengan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup gorden dengan sangat pelan. Lampu-lampu di kamar semuanya dimatikan. Disini hanya ada dia dan aku.

Aku melirik sebentar ke wajahnya. Dia hanya merenung daritadi memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Tentu aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kacau. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada orang selain Master disana...

Kemudian, aku memikirkan kembali saat-saat bagaimana cara aku mengetahui mereka bertukar tubuh.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Mereka berdua sangat mencurigakan, Master dan seorang perempuan berambut hijau dengan tatapan menyeramkan di kedua matanya juga memakai hoodie ungu itu, yang bernama Kido. Padahal Master dan dia sepertinya baru mengenal satu sama lain hari ini.

Saat aku berpindah ke HP Master dari komputer Master -yang awalnya aku disuruh berjaga di rumah-, di luar layar HP yang kecil ini, aku langsung melihat Master dengan seseorang yang tidak kuketahui, yang sekarang kutahu namanya adalah Kido. Mereka berdua saling berbisik-bisik dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Kelakuan Master juga sangat aneh sejak bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Walau keanehan itu hanya terlihat sedikit, aku tetap tahu ada sesuatu yang Master dan perempuan bernama Kido itu sembunyikan, karena aku sudah mengenal Master sejak SMA... Sejak aku masih menjadi manusia, yang bernama Takane Enomoto...

_'Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.'_

Itulah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu.

Saat itu, mereka -Master dan Kido- berpisah di tengah jalan setelah Kido menelpon seseorang. Menurutku, mereka berdua seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Tentu saja aku penasaran. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Master, aku terus berbicara kepada Master dengan topik pembicaraan yang tidak penting dengan santai sambil berpikiran tentang keanehan mereka berdua. Master juga menanggapiku dengan hanya terus mengangguk kecil berkali-kali dengan memunculkan aura kebosanan -yang hanya dapat dirasakan orang lain selain dirinya- dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sambil terus berpikir di dalam hatiku juga berbicara dengan Master, aku mulai mendapatkan ide. Aku membelakangi tubuhku dari pandangan Master dan kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas dan menganggukkan kepalaku 2 kali karena merasa ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku memutar badanku kembali ke arah Master yang tidak berbicara sama sekali daritadi.

"Master!", panggilku.

Master menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat layar HPnya. Dia menatapku yang sedang memainkan kedua telunjuk tanganku dan menundukkan kepalaku sedikit dengan bola mataku naik ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya juga senyuman terukir di wajahku.

"Mungkin aku bisa menghack navigasi agar bisa menemukan Momo-chan! Master sedang mencarinya 'kan?", ucapku dengan kedua mataku yang berbinar-binar.

_'Kurasa ide ini bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari HPnya... Karena sekilas tadi aku melihat sebuah catatan di HPnya. Soalnya Master hanya menyimpan sesuatu di komputer kesayangannya 'kan? Lagipula Master tidak pernah menyentuh HPnya sejak kejadian '**itu**'... Dan seingatku, dia tidak pernah punya catatan sama sekali di HPnya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Master dan Kido.'_

Sambil berpikir tentang kemungkinan 'catatan' itu, aku menatap Master yang hanya terdiam lama melihatku. Dia sepertinya memikirkan perkataanku dengan serius. Jarang aku melihat Master seperti ini.

"Master?"

Mendengar panggilanku untuk kedua kalinya, dia tersadar dari kehanyutan dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan dengan cepat ia menjawabku.

"Ah, i-iya! Tolong temukan Momo, ya!", ucapnya dengan kelagapan.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku setelah mendengarnya.

Dia aneh...

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba beranggapan aneh?

Coba kamu pikir, apa gak aneh kalau Master kelagapan dan mengatakan 'tolong' padaku? Biasanya harus kuancam dulu baru dia mau mengatakan 'tolong' pada orang yang dianggap menjengkelkan sepertiku bagi dia.

Namun, aku tidak menunjukkan rasa penasaranku di depannya. Aku pura-pura mengabaikannya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahku, "Oke, Master~"

Setelah itu, aku mulai menghack navigasi untuk mencari keberadaan Momo. Namun, dia menatapku dan kotak putih di depanku dengan tidak mengedipkan mata sekali pun. Tentu, karena itu, aku tidak bisa membaca '**catatan**' itu walau hanya sekilas. Walau begitu, aku tetap mengetik data-data Momo pada kotak putih di depan mataku.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dengan mengeluarkan nada ceria dari mulutku, "Nah, dengan memasukkan data si adik, kita bisa melacak keberadaannya sekarang!" Kemudian, aku menekan tombol '**_search_**' di bagian bawah kotak putih itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul peta kota Mekaku di layar HP. Aku dan Master melihat baik-baik titik merah yang sedang bergerak dengan sangat cepat itu. Titik merah itu bergerak menuju ke tempat Master berada. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berpikir,_ 'Ah, dia menuju kesini.'_

Tepat saat aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku melihat Momo berlari sangat kencang ke arah kita sambil menyeret Hibiya yang sudah pingsan. Master berusaha menghindarinya, tapi gagal. Master terpental jauh saat ditabrak Momo. Untunglah aku berhasil merekamnya tanpa ketahuan~

Tapi, saat terpental itu, tanpa sengaja Master menjatuhkanku -lebih tepatnya HPnya- ke tengah jalan. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membaca 'catatan' itu. Dengan cepat, aku menekan aplikasi bertuliskan 'notes'. Aku membaca isi dari satu-satunya 'catatan' disana.

_'Eh? Apa ini? Ini kegiatan sehari-hari dan apa yang biasa Kido lakukan...? Kenapa ada di catatan ini? Jangan-jangan... Master dan Kido pacaran!?'_

Sebelum aku benar-benar beranggapan bahwa mereka pacaran, aku melihat kalimat terakhir di bagian paling bawah. Aku membaca kalimat itu.

_'... Kido dan Master... bertukar tubuh!?'_ Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menaruh tanganku di bawah daguku. _'Ma-Mana mungkin! Tidak ada yang bisa bertukar tubuh! Memangnya ini manga!?'_ Dengan kurang yakin, aku menegaskan kembali pikiranku itu. Tapi, tetap saja, kalau ini mereka yang tulis, berarti mereka benar-benar bertukar tubuh... Aku harus memastikannya...

* * *

_-maaf kulompat sampai sudah ada di rumah ya... kalau mau lengkap, baca chapter 2-_

* * *

Kami sudah tiba di kamar Master. Hibiya dan Momo juga ada disini karena mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar. Kemungkinan mereka tidak mau keluar dari kamar lagi karena takut pada ibu mereka.

Keadaan kami sekarang, Master dan Momo -dengan membawaku di HP- sedang duduk di ujung ruangan untuk menghindari Hibiya karena kata-katanya yang menjijikkan, dan Hibiya bergumam sendiri dengan gagap juga wajahnya memerah karena perkataannya sendiri.

_'Hehehe, lucu sekali.'_

Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara SMS masuk ke HP bekas Master.

_'SMS masuk? Jangan-jangan... dari Kido? Benar juga, aku bisa memastikan kalau Master dan Kido benar-benar bertukar tubuh atau tidak dari SMS ini...'_

Aku berseru pada Master dan Momo, "Ah! Master! Sepertinya ada SMS yang masuk! Huwaaah, ini ajaib! Master punya teman!"

"Eh!? Kakak punya teman? Kenyataan yang mengerikan..."

"SMS yang masuk...?"

Hibiya yang bergumam daritadi, memyadari kalau kita mengabaikan dia, lalu dia berteriak sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya,

"**DENGAAARKAAAAN AKUUUU! UWAAAH!**"

Momo yang mendengarnya, menghampiri dia dan berkata, "Iya, iya, kami 'kan cuma bercanda. Hehe."

Aku dan Master membalas perkataan Momo dengan kompak dan tanpa ekspresi, "K**ami gak bercanda kok, kami memang menjauhimu.**"

"Hei, kalian!", ucap Hibiya pada kami berdua.

Kami berdua mengabaikan Hibiya dan Master melihat kembali ke HP. Master melihat SMS itu dan diam-diam aku juga membacanya.

_'Makan malamnya apa? Dan cara membuatnya gimana?'_

Menanyakan makan malam? Hee.. Mencurigakan...

"Cieee, Master~ ada yang menanyakan makan malam~", godaku padanya.

Wajah Master memerah dan mengelak, "Di-Diam! Pindahlah ke HPnya Momo!"

"Ehem, ehem!", godaku sekali lagi.

Aku melirik Master sebentar sambil memikirkan kata-kata '**_pindahlah ke HPnya Momo_**', mana mungkin aku berpindah ke HPnya Momo. Aku 'kan penasaran dengan SMS mereka... Ah, iya!

"Oh ya, yang tadi ada gambar menyeramkan itu aku yang tampilin lho! Bagus 'kan!", ucapku sambil mengedipkan mataku.

Mendengarku, dia hanya terdiam melihatku. Biasanya dia akan marah-marah padaku 'kan? Nah, ini yang menjadi bukti kedua mereka bertukar tubuh.

Kemudian, aku berpura-pura berpindah ke HP Momo. Setelah melihatku yang dia kira sudah pindah, dia mengetik balasan SMS dengan cepat. Aku membaca balasan SMSnya. Aku bisa membacanya karena aku adalah cyber girl~

Balasan SMSnya berisi makanan yang harus dimasak dia dan cara-cara memasaknya. Ini menjadi bukti ketiga mereka bertukar tubuh. Aku mulai yakin kalau mereka bertukar tubuh walau rasanya tidak mungkin.

Aku membaca SMS yang ketiga... Lalu keempat... Yang juga menjadi bukti keempat dan kelima...

Membaca SMS-SMS itu, aku sudah sangat yakin mereka bertukar tubuh.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

**Shintaro POV**

Aku menghela nafasku karena sudah lelah memikirkan hal-hal itu. Bertukar tubuh? Ini hanya membuatku sakit kepala.

_Andaikan aku tidak kejeduk dengannya waktu itu..._  
_Andaikan aku gak keluar rumah untuk mencari Hibiya dan Hiyori waktu itu..._  
_Andaikan..._

"Master."

Aku mendengar panggilan Ene lalu melihat ke HP Kido. Kemudian, aku menghela nafas melihat Ene yang sekarang wajahnya menjadi sedih. Yaah... Ini bukan salahnya sih.

"Apa? Kau sudah tahu kalau kita bertukar tubuh 'kan? Jangan pasang muka sedih kayak gitu... Gak sepertimu yang biasanya."

Mendengar kata-kataku, wajah sedihnya itu berubah menjadi wajah gembira yang memancarkan kilauan dari matanya. Kedua mataku silau melihat kedua matanya itu.

"Yeay! Seperti yang sudah kukira! Master memang baik~!"

Aku menatap Ene dengan kedua mataku yang setengah terbuka, "Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan ketipu lagi dengan wajah berkilaumu itu."

"Benarkah? Hehehe", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur dulu...", kataku sambil menaikkan tubuhku- maksudku Kido ke atas kasur Kido. Aku menaruh HP Kido dengan Ene di dalamnya di meja kecil di sebelahku. Aku sudah lelah... Benar-benar hari yang gila...

Setelah itu, aku mulai tertidur di atas kasur Kido tersebut. Walau aku mulai tertidur, aku mendengar suara bisikan Ene dari sebelahku. Suara itu sangat nyaman di telingaku karena dia mengatakannya dengan kelembutan.

"_Oyasumi..._"

Mendengar kata-kata Ene, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan pelan dan benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

Sementara Shintaro dan Ene tidak menyadarinya, beberapa orang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka daritadi dari luar pintu kamar Kido dengan menempelkan telinga mereka pada pintu tersebut.

"... Bertukar tubuh?", ucap seorang gadis berumur berambut putih.

"Jadi, dia dan Kido bertukar tubuh?", tanya seorang lelaki dengan hoodie hijaunya.

"Hee... Dia laki-laki atau perempuan, ya~?", tanya lelaki bermata kucing dengan seringaian palsu terukir di wajahnya.

"Kita akan bertanya padanya besok", balas lelaki berhoodie hijau.

"Baiklah~"

Kemudian, mereka bertiga pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk tidur, karena hari sudah malam.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : maaf kalau chapter kali ini lebih pendek atau sangat pendek QAQ chapter ini cuma buat jelasin kenapa Ene bisa tahu XD Tenang saja, chapter selanjutnya **mungkin **bakal panjang lagi. **Mungkin **lho! Tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal updatenya lebih lama karena seperti yang kubilang, saya diajak ke luar kota. Saya berusaha lebih cepat melanjutkannya XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Maaf updatenya lama QwQ_  
_Saya sudah nonton MCA episode 12, endingnya masih bikin penasaran QAQ semoga ada OVA nya, dan ada ShinAya dan HaruTaka~ OTPku! Ayano, Haruka, Hiyori balik dan saya senang! Tapi animenya berakhir jadi saya juga sedih QAQ gimana cara mengatasi kesedihan ini? #stopcurhatnya_  
_Chapter kali ini adalah Shintaro POV. Kayaknya fanfiction ini akan seperti masing-masing chapter terus bergantian dari Shintaro POV dan Kido POV agar readers bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka di waktu yang sama. Tapi kayaknya gak pasti Shintaro dan Kido POV melulu..._  
_Ayo kita mulai!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Shintaro POV**

"Kido! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara teriakan lelaki yang sepertinya baru kukenal akhir-akhir ini, memanggil nama '**Kido**', sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Aku mengabaikan suara itu dan masih memeluk guling di sampingku dengan nyaman dan menghirup udara dengan santai. Rasanya, harum ruangan ini berbeda dengan kamarku sendiri. Harum ini seperti harum kamar perempuan...

Kedua mataku masih tertutup rapat tanpa memedulikan apapun itu. Aku belum dapat memahami situasiku sekarang ini. Kelelahan kemarin memengaruhiku sampai sekarang.

Namun, ketukan itu tetap berlanjut. Tapi aku tidak memedulikannya.

_*Tok, tok.*_

_._

_*Tok, TOK*_

_._

_._

_*TOK, TOK!*_

_._

_._

_._

_*BUUK! BRAAAAAK!*_

Mendengar suara yang terakhir, kedua mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan keras.

Tepat di depan pintu itu, aku melihat seorang lelaki bermata kucing yang sedang senyum-senyum. Mataku melebar melihat dia karena marah. Dia telah menganggu waktu tidurku yang '**berharga**'!

"Ada apa, Kido~? Kau marah, ya~? Tapi ini sudah waktunya bangun lho~", ucapnya dengan menyeringai.

Mendengar ucapan santainya, aku menengok ke belakang dengan cepat -dengan mataku yang masih terlihat mengantuk- untuk melihat jam dinding di kamar Kido. Tampak jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi.

_'... Anak sialan...'_

"_WTF!_ Ini masih pagi tahu! Bisa lihat jam gak sih!? Lagipula sekolah masih libur!", teriakku di depan wajahnya yang terlihat 'mengesalkan' itu.

Namun, dia masih menyeringai dan menanggapi kata-kataku masih dengan santainya,

"Ehh~ Kido-chan~ Biasanya kau juga bangun jam segini untuk menyiapkan makanan dan mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga 'kan~?"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata dan melihat seringaian yang selalu terukir di wajahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengatakan '_enak juga mempermainkan dia..._' dengan kedua mataku yang masih menatap lekat wajahnya itu.

Melihat dia, aku mulai berpikir...

Sebenarnya, sejak mendengar kata-kata dan seringaian dia yang telah kudengar dan kulihat berkali-kali, perasaanku sudah sering mengatakan kalau dia itu orang yang '**mengesalkan**', mungkin juga jika aku katakan, dia seperti Ene versi laki-laki dan Ene sebagai dia versi perempuan. Mungkin mereka akan cocok jika mereka berdua bertemu... Jadi, bisa kusimpulkan dari pernyataanku sebelumnya, aku bertukar tubuh dengan '**Kido**' maupun tidak, aku tetap akan selalu dikerjain-

Pikiranku terputus saat aku mendengar Kano yang mulai berbicara kembali. "Ada apa, Kido-chan~? Kenapa kau diam~? Oh ya, kamu harus cepat mandi. Kau kayaknya sakit, jadi aku bisa membantumu~"

Setelah itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan santai menjauhi kamar Kido, dengan kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya, sambil bersenandung, dan senyumannya yang masih tetap ada.

_'Mencurigakan... Sepertinya dia merencanakan hal yang buruk...'_

"Master!"

Aku menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilku itu berasal. Suara tersebut pastinya berasal dari '**dia**', yang berada di dalam HP Kido. Bereaksi pada panggilannya, aku menutup pintu kamar lalu berjalan menuju HP yang telah kuletakkan di meja kecil di sebelah kasur Kido. Sesampai aku tepat di depan HP itu, aku mengambilnya dan melihat layar HP itu. Terlihat Ene yang terlihat sedikit serius.

_'Apa yang orang ini pikirkan pula...'_

"Master! Dengarkan aku! Bawa aku ke kamar mandi saat Master mau mandi nanti!"

Sesaat setelah Ene berbicara, sekilas waktu terasa berhenti. Dan, setelah aku mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, wajahku mulai memerah saat mendengarnya.

_'E-E-Ene mau kubawa ke kamar mandi!? A-Apa yang dia pikirkan!?'_

Sebelum aku bisa membalasnya, dia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Master 'kan mesum! Aku jadi kasihan melihat Kido yang tubuhnya dilihat atau dipegang oleh Master!", ucapnya dengan cemberut.

Aku terdiam sesaat untuk kedua kalinya.

_'Eh?'_

"A-Apa maksudmu, Ene?", balasku, dengan keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipiku.

"Master lupa? Master 'kan ada di tubuhnya Kido!"

Mendengar kata-kata Ene yang sangat mengenaiku, wajahku memerah sampai ke telinga. Mungkin wajahku sekarang ini seperti buah apel atau tomat, jika orang-orang sering bilang. Dan, Ene pasti menganggap wajahku sekarang ini sangat menarik, walau sekarang ini dia terlihat pura-pura tidak peduli pada ekspresi wajahku. Walau aku ingin menyembunyikan wajahku, aku tak bisa menahan rasa maluku ini.

"A-A-Ah! Be-benar juga! Ta-tapi kalau aku mandi jadi...", balasku dengan kelagapan.

Aku mengurungkan kata-kataku dan memikirkan kembali kata-kataku yang baru kukatakan tadi. Karena aku mengatakan hal itu... Aku jadi mulai membayangkan tubuh '**seorang wanita**' yang sebenarnya biasanya sering kulihat dan kusimpan di folderku yang '**berharga**', dengan... Kido sebagai wajahnya, dan Kido tersebut melakukan gaya salah satu gambar di folderku. Wajahku makin memerah membayangkan hal itu.

_'Mu-mungkin ini menjadi pertama kalinya aku me-melihat tu-tubuh pe-perempuan...'_

"Maas~teerr!"

Aku terlepas dari pikiranku setelah mendengar suara Ene, aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajahku yang masih memerah.

"Master jangan berpikiran mesum, ya! Kalau Master melihat tubuh Kido, nanti aku hapus folder '**berharga**'mu lho!", ucapnya sambil menaruh telunjuk tangannya di depan mulutnya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya -yang sebenarnya terlihat imut.

Mendengarnya, harapanku langsung lenyap. Kalau disuruh memilih antara '_melihat tubuh perempuan secara langsung tapi hanya sekilas_' dan '_melihat gambar-gambar berharga di folder rahasiaku yang bisa kulihat setiap saat_', terpaksa aku harus memilih pilihan kedua...

_'...Tapi, tunggu! Mungkin ini bisa menjadi satu-satunya cara agar bisa melakukan kedua-duanya!'_

"Ene, gimana caranya aku bisa mandi kalau aku tidak melihat tubuhnya?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Ene hanya menatapku tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Melihat Ene yang tidak bisa menjawab, aku yakin kalau sekarang aku menang. Namun, harapanku mulai lenyap untuk kedua kalinya setelah aku mulai mendengar kata-kata Ene selanjutnya.

"... Mungkin pakai penutup mata?"

Suasana sejenak hening kembali. Tapi, aku menjawab Ene beberapa saat setelah memahami kata-katanya.

"Memangnya disini ada penutup mata!?"

"Ada kok!", balas Ene.

"Dimana!?"

"Disana!"

Aku menengok ke arah tempat Ene menunjuk. Di meja kecil di samping kasur, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah penutup mata yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat selama tinggal disini. _'...Darimana penutup mata itu berasal...?'_

"Nah, sekarang Master yang kalah 'kan? Pakai penutup matanya!", ucap Ene sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Ene, aku menghela nafas dan mengambil penutup mata yang terdapat di atas meja kecil itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti darimana penutup mata ini muncul. Sepertinya sebelum Kano masuk, penutup mata ini belum ada...

Menghela nafas lagi, aku melihat lemari pakaian yang besar di ujung kamar. Aku mulai berpikir saat melihatnya, _'Aku harus mengambil pakaian dulu...'_ Aku mendekati lemari tersebut dan mengambil pakaian '**Kido**'. Kalau tidak salah, dia pakai jaket dan semacamnya serta celana panjang 'kan?

Aku mengambil jaket bewarna ungu yang kira-kira dipakai Kido kemarin. Saat aku mencari celana panjang juga, tanpa sengaja aku juga melihat sebuah rok mini berenda di bagian paling dalam di lemari itu. _'... Aku tidak mengira kalau dia tipe gadis yang suka rok...'_ Sambil berpikiran seperti itu, aku menemukan celana panjang yang sedang kucari, lalu jersey merah, dan terakhir adalah kaos hitam. Saat aku mau menutup kembali lemari itu, dan sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi lemari, aku mendengar suara Ene yang berteriak ke arahku.

"Master! Master lupa _pantsu_ dan _bra_ nya!"

Mendengarnya, aku langsung keselek, tenggorokkanku menjadi terasa tidak enak, ditambah wajahku memerah kembali. Aku mulai terbatuk-batuk untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di tenggorokanku karena keselek tadi. Saat tenggorokkanku sudah terasa lebih baik, aku berjalan seperti orang aneh dan terhuyung-huyung, kembali ke lemari pakaian itu. Aku juga mendengar suara tawa Ene walau sedikit. Biasanya aku merasa kesal, tapi di keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ... '**itu**'...

Aku mulai mencari '**dua hal**' yang dikatakan Ene tersebut dengan rasa malu yang masih terlihat di wajahku. Kemudian, aku menemukannya. Aku mengambilnya dan memegangnya dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan '**dua hal**' itu berharga. Aku kembali menutup lemari itu, dan mengambil HP, juga penutup mata yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping kasur. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampai di kamar mandi, aku melihat shower dan bak mandi. _'Mungkin lebih baik aku memakai shower...'_ Sambil memutuskan, aku menaruh Ene di atas meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk tempat cuci tangan.

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan gugup, aku mulai melepas pakaian tidur '**Kido**' dan menaruhnya di gantungan baju. Aku juga memakai penutup mata yang disarankan Ene tadi. Setelah itu, aku mulai menyalakan shower dan tubuh '**Kido**' menjadi basah. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa maluku sehingga wajahku menjadi memerah kembali.

Tapi, sesaat tubuhku basah, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan datanglah seseorang.

"Uumm... Boleh aku mandi bersamamu, Kido?"

Orang yang tidak kuduga, datang memasuki kamar mandi ini. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih yang rambutnya panjang mencapai lantai, dan memakai dress biru dan putih dengan renda-renda di sekeliling dress itu. Sesaat, aku melihat dia dengan diam dan mencoba mengerti kata-katanya.

_'Mandi? Ja-jadi... Aku mandi bersama seorang gadis...!?'_ Wajahku kembali memerah setelah memahami kata-katanya.

Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kalian penasaran kenapa aku bisa melihat dia? Tentu saja aku melepas penutup mata itu karena nanti dikira orang aneh.

"Kido?"

Aku menengok kembali ke arah sumber suara -suara gadis rambut putih- lalu menjawabnya dengan gagap, "A-Ah! Gak apa-apa kok! Silakan saja!"

Mendengarku, gadis berambut putih itu tersenyum kecil padaku dan mulai melepas bajunya. Dimulai dari dress berwarna putih...

Tapi, sebelum dia dapat melepas dress putihnya, suara alarm yang sangat keras berbunyi dari dalam HP Kido. Aku segera menutup telingaku dan gadis itu juga menutup telinganya. Karena suara itu sangat keras, gadis itu berusaha mengambil HP tersebut untuk mematikan alarmnya. Namun, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menubruk meja tempat cuci tangan itu dengan keras.

Dan... Hal yang aneh terjadi...

Gadis berambut putih tersebut, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang lelaki bermata kucing yang menyebalkan, Kano Shuuya...

...Entah trik apa yang dia pakai, ini benar-benar sangat aneh sampai aku terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Namun, Kano hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terlihat terasa gatal dan dia menyeringai, tapi seringaian ini lebih terlihat seperti senyuman kecil yang palsu, yang tampaknya dia merasa seperti sudah diketahui oleh seseorang yang tidak ingin diketahui olehnya.

"... Kido... Aku hanya ingin-"

"...Keluar..."

"Eh?"

"**KUBILANG, KELUAR!**"

Aku mulai berteriak dengan emosi yang meluap dan melemparkan genggaman shower ke arah Kano yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Dengan kesakitan, Kano memegang wajahnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Masih menatapnya, aku berjalan keluar dari shower dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu melempar dia keluar. Kemudian, aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan segera berjalan kembali ke shower.

_'Mood-ku tambah jelek jika melihat dia yang sedang mengganggu ketenanganku.'_

"Hihihi." Aku mendengar suara tawa kecil Ene yang berasal dari HP Kido.

"... Ene, Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku gak menyangka kalau Master bisa sekesal itu dengan orang yang baru ditemui sehari!", tawa Ene. "Dan Master kenapa kesal? Bukannya yang dilihat dia itu tubuhnya Kido?", lanjutnya.

_'...Ah iya... Kenapa aku kesal, ya? Apa mungkin karena aku sudah kelamaan jadi perempuan? Tapi sepertinya ini baru sehari...'_

Baru beberapa detik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kano lagi, "Oh iya, nanti datanglah ke ruang makan~" Terlihat kepala Kano yang sekarang sedang mengintip dari luar kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, aku segera melemparnya dengan sabun. Tapi, dengan cepat dia menutup pintunya sehingga tidak dapat mengenainya.

"Sialan orang itu..."

"Kukuku!"

"Ene, jangan tertawa terus!"

"Kuku... Maaf, maaf... Soalnya Master lucu...", tawa Ene.

Aku menghela nafas mendengar tawa Ene. Bahkan kejadian ini, dapat melupakan dan menghilangkan moodku tentang tubuh Kido.

_'... Apa aku akan baik-baik saja di tempat ini...?'_

* * *

"Kido! Sini, sini!" Kano menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ayo makan!", ucap lelaki yang mirip katak.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang ditepuk-tepuk Kano, aku pun duduk disana.

Di depan mataku, sudah ada banyak makanan yang sudah dimasak. Makanan ini ada satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam... tujuh... dela- Tunggu. Bukannya makanan ini kebanyakan?

"Kok makanannya banyak?", tanyaku.

"Ooh, soalnya ada dia...", balas lelaki katak sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki di sebelahku. Aku menengok ke lelaki yang ada di samping kananku. Kulihat seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian cosplay dengan air liurnya menetes dari mulutnya. Dia sudah bergumam tentang makanan di depannya daritadi. Sepertinya kejadian ini terjadi kemarin juga...

_'... Kenapa ada laki-laki aneh ini lagi...? Darimana dia datang?'_

Lelaki katak itu dengan tidak peduli pada kebingunganku sekarang ini tentang kedatangan lelaki cosplay itu, menepuk tangannya, "Baiklah! Itadakimasu!"

"_Itadakimasu..._"

"_I-Itadakimasu..!_"

"_Itadakimasu~_"

"... _*Kraus* *kraus*_"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara yang terakhir. Suara itu berasal dari sebelah kananku. Saat aku melihat dia yang sudah mulai makan, dua makanan sudah habis dalam sekejap.

"Oi! Jangan dimakan duluan! Dan kalau kau makan semuanya, nanti kami makan apa?", omelku.

Mendengar omelanku, lelaki cosplay itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia memasang wajah sedih saat ini, dan menjawabku dengan pelan, "Ma-Maaf..."

Melihat dia menangis, aku mulai panik dan berusaha menenangkan dia, "A...Ah! Aku tidak bermaksud... Jangan nangis...!"

"Pfftt! Master membuat orang menangis~" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari HP Kido yang sebenarnya sudah kusilence tadi. Aku segera panik dan mengambil HP yang ada di dalam kantong celanaku. Sebenarnya, aku lupa menaruh kembali Ene ke kamar Kido. Seandainya aku ingat tadi... Soalnya Ene itu suka mengerjaiku.

Aku menempatkan HP itu di depan mukaku dan berbisik padanya, "Hei, Ene... Jangan bersuara...!"

"Kami sudah tahu 'kok."

"Eh?"

Aku menengok kembali ke arah mereka bertiga, yaitu Kano, lelaki katak, dan gadis berambut putih -kecuali lelaki cosplay yang masih cuek dan sedang asyik bersama-sama dengan makanan kesayangannya.

_'Tadi, mereka bilang sudah tahu?'_

"Kau... bukan Kido 'kan?", tanya lelaki katak.

_*Glek*_ Aku menelan ludahku sesaat dia berkata itu. Sekarang ini, keadaanku seperti Kano yang sebelumnya berhasil mengintip 'Kido' di kamar mandi.

Aku membuka mulutku, tapi suaraku tak bisa keluar. Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk kedua kalinya, aku berhasil bersuara walau terdengar sangat kecil untuk mengelaknya.

"Ti... Tidak 'kok... Aku benar-benar Kido...", ucapku dengan berusaha tersenyum kecil di bibirku, dan keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul di pelipis ku.

"Jangan bohong. Kami mendengarmu kemarin malam.", ucap Kano. Tapi Kano berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang ini, dia terlihat serius, dan seringaian tidak terukir di wajahnya.

Mereka bertiga -termasuk gadis rambut putih yang tidak berbicara sama sekali- menatapku dalam-dalam. Saat ini, keadaanku sangat gawat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, atau tetap mengelaknya?

Ene yang menjadi biang dari keadaanku yang gawat ini, berbicara kepadaku dengan serius, "... Master, kau akui saja... Mereka memang mendengar kita berbicara kemarin... Kemarin malam, lelaki yang bermata kucing itu, masuk ke kamar dan berbicara padaku... Dia sudah mengetahuinya dan dia yang menaruh penutup mata itu tadi pagi."

Mendengar kata-kata Ene, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberitahu mereka semua yang terjadi...

Aku menghela nafas dengan pelan. Lalu menatap wajah mereka masing-masing, dan mulai membalas perkataan mereka.

"Ya... Aku bukan Kido... Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi..."

Benar, sekarang ini waktunya aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dimulai dari berjedukan dengan Kido, sampai SMS itu... Aku harap, aku gak dimarahi oleh perempuan itu saat dia tahu kalau aku sudah diketahui oleh mereka...

* * *

"Eh? Kejeduk terus tiba-tiba bertukar tubuh?"

"Kukuku! Kok bisa? Yah, kamu gak terlihat berbohong sih~"

"E-Eh? Kalau kejeduk bisa bertukar tubuh ya, Seto?"

"Tidak. Biasanya tidak pernah terjadi seperti itu..."

Aku terdiam di tengah-tengah berbagai pertanyaan yang bermunculan tiap detik oleh mereka bertiga, tentunya kecuali lelaki cosplay yang masih cuek dan terlihat sedang pacaran dengan makanan-makanan di meja.

"Hee, benar-benar aneh~ Jadi, sekarang ini kau adalah Kido dan Kido adalah kau?", tanya Kano.

"Yah, begitulah...", jawabku pelan.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanya Kano kembali.

"Laki-laki..."

"Umurmu?"

"18 tahun..."

"Masih SMA?"

"Gak, aku gak sekolah selama 2 tahun..."

"Lalu, namamu?"

"Namaku... Kisaragi Shintaro..."

"Ah, kau baru mengenal Kido?"

"..."

Saat menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir, aku mulai kesal karena ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan oleh Kano. Dia menanyakan semua hal tentang diriku. Apa urusannya?

"Hei~ Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"... Bukan urusanmu... ", jawabku dengan sedikit kesal dan nada bicaraku mulai menaik.

Lelaki katak yang daritadi hanya terdiam, mulai menenangkan kami berdua sebelum pembicaraan kami ini menjadi perkelahian mulut.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan berantem. Ngomong-ngomong, Shintaro-san, namaku adalah Seto, dan dia adalah Mary.", ucap lelaki katak yang menyatakan namanya adalah Seto dan menunjuk pada gadis rambut putih yang bernama Mary.

"Sa-salam kenal.", kata Mary sambil bersembunyi di belakang Seto.

"Oh, salam kenal juga... Lalu, laki-laki yang memakai cosplay ini siapa?", tunjukku kepada laki-laki yang sedang memakan makanan dengan nikmatnya.

"Dia Konoha.", jawab Seto.

_'Konoha?'_

Aku menatap wajah lelaki cosplay yang bernama Konoha itu. Dia sedang melanjutkan makanan kelimanya dengan lahap. Dia menyadari kalau aku menatap wajahnya sekarang dan hanya memandangku dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung dan polos. Tanda tanya seperti muncul di atas kepalanya, sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Aku seperti mengenal dia... Tapi siapa?

"Hei. Ada apa, Master? Kenapa Master diam?"

Merasa aneh terhadap suasana yang hening ini, Ene melihat Konoha yang ada di sebelahku. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Ene melebar, mulutnya ternganga, dan keringat mulai berjatuhan dari pipinya. Dia seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak diduga olehnya.

Aku mulai bingung melihat ekspresi Ene sekarang ini. Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Ene? Ah.. Benar juga... Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu Ene.

"Ene, kau mengenal dia?", tanyaku yang bingung melihat ekspresi Ene.

Tapi, sebelum Ene dapat menjawabku, Konoha yang menjawab pertanyaanku duluan, "Aku tidak mengenalmu..."

Raut wajah Ene mulai pucat dan terlihat sedih di mataku setelah mendengarnya. Tapi, dia segera mengubah mulutnya menjadi senyuman kecil -yang terlihat sedih di mataku, agar aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak... Aku juga tidak kenal 'kok..."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening kembali setelah Ene berkata seperti itu. Beberapa detik terlewati karena tidak ada yang bisa membawa topik pembicaraan baru, tentunya karena pembicaraan Ene dan Konoha tadi.

Kano yang mulai merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini, mulai berbicara dengan sengiran di wajahnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "Baiklah, Kido- Ah, maksudku Shintaro-kun~ Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan!"

"Hm, benar juga. Kalau dia sudah tahu tentang kita, apalagi dia sedang ada di tubuhnya Kido, dia harus masuk ke Mekakushi Dan...", ucap Seto.

"Jadi, ada teman baru!? Apa mereka berdua masuk menjadi anggota?", tanya Mary dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar karena sangat senang.

Aku dan Ene bingung mendengar sebuah nama yang terdengar aneh itu. Kami bertanya bersamaan, "Eh? Mekakushi Dan?"

"Karena tidak ada Kido saat ini, akulah yang akan menjelaskan~", ucap Kano dengan menyeringai.

Setelah itu, Kano menjelaskan tentang '**Mekakushi Dan**' yang ternyata adalah nama gang mereka.

* * *

_'Hah? Apaan itu? Organisasi rahasia? Kekuatan mata? Mata merah? Apa aku benar-benar terjebak di tempat yang aneh?'_ Itulah pendapatku setelah mendengar penjelasan Kano tentang _**'Mekakushi Dan'**_ dan berbagai hal tidak jelas lainnya yang biasanya hanya ada di anime-anime.

"Kau mengerti 'kan, Shintaro~?"

"... Aku... tidak... mengerti...", jawabku dengan pelan. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang bisa mengerti dengan penjelasan aneh seperti itu. Apa mereka kebanyakan nonton anime?

"Masa? Master 'kok gak ngerti? Aku ngerti 'kok!"

"Berisik... Masa kau langsung percaya dengan omongan mereka? Omongan mereka itu tidak meyakinkan tahu...", bisikku pada Ene.

"... Kedengaran lho, Shintaro-san.", sela Seto. Tapi, aku dan Ene sama sekali tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu konsentrasi pada pembicaraan kami.

"Padahal Master bisa mengerti tentang anime... Masa Master tidak mengerti hal ini?"

"Kenyataan dan anime itu beda, Ene!"

"Ehem!" Kano mengepalkan tangan kanannya di bawah mulutnya untuk menghentikan pembicaraanku dengan Ene yang makin lama makin terdengar keras. Aku dan Ene langsung terdiam mendengar suara Kano.

"Dengan begini, kalian berdua menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan!", lanjut Kano.

"Hah? Siapa yang mau masuk ke gang aneh gitu?", balasku dengan menaikkan salah satu alisku.

"Master!"

Aku menengok kembali ke arah Ene. Sekarang ini, dia sedang tersenyum licik dan memposisikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya setelah berhenti sejenak.

"Ayo masuk menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan bersama-sama, Master!"

"Hah!? Sudah kubilang aku gak mau-", protesku.

"Nanti aku sebarkan folder **'berharga'** Master di seluruh internet lho~"

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata 'sebarkan folder berharga'. Aku segera menghentikan diriku dari bersuara lagi.

_'Kenapa Ene selalu... Ah! Aku jadi terpaksa masuk gang aneh ini...'_

Mendengar pembicaraan kami, Kano menyeringai, "Nah, jadi?"

_'Aku kalah...'_

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan gang aneh itu..."

"Hei, hei~ Jangan bilang gang aneh~ Namanya **_M-e-k-a-k-u-s-h-i D-a-n_**~", ucap Kano dengan menggoyangkan telunjuk tangannya sesuai ejaannya.

"Tidak usah kau eja. Aku sudah tahu...", balasku dengan suara yang kecil.

Setelah aku berbicara, Kano mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursinya. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai misi pertamamu!"

_'Misi? Maksudnya seperti menangkap penjahat dan sebagainya? Tidak. Ini bukan organisasi polisi. Mana mungkin seperti itu.'_

"Misi? Misi apa?", tanyaku.

"Menjadikan sang**_ 'captivator'_** menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan juga!", ucap Kano.

_'**Captivator**...? Kemarin, Kano dan Kido juga berbicara tentang 'captivator' . Sebenarnya apa itu?'_ Aku mulai penasaran dengan _**'captivator'**_. Tentu saja hal baru pasti membuat penasaran... Karena itu, aku bertanya,

"Apa itu _**'captivator'**_?"

Seto menjawabku, "Salah satu dari orang yang punya kekuatan mata juga. Dari perkataan Kano kemarin, sepertinya dia adalah seorang idola yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini. Ini fotonya." Seto mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari dalam kantongnya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku tercengang melihat foto yang diberikan Seto itu. Kenapa aku tercengang? Foto-foto itu adalah foto adik perempuanku, Kisaragi Momo.

"... Momo?", ucapku.

"Eh, si adik?", ucap Ene.

Kano, Seto, dan Mary bingung melihat kami yang terkejut. Karena itu, Seto bertanya pada kami, "Kalian mengenalnya?"

Aku dan Ene menganggukkan kepala kami, dan aku menjawab pertanyaan Seto.

"Iya, dia adikku."

Mendengar jawabanku, Seto tersenyum karena menganggap ini hal yang bagus, "Eh, adikmu? Wah, jadi kebetulan dong! Kalau gitu, dia akan mau masuk ke Mekakushi Dan dengan mudah jika ada kakaknya!"

Tapi, aku menjawab Seto dengan tidak yakin, "Yah... Gak tahu juga sih... Tapi, apa dia punya kekuatan mata seperti yang kalian bilang?"

"Iya. Kata Kano, dia punya '**_captivating eyes_**', yaitu kekuatan mata yang dapat menarik perhatian semua orang dengan tidak memedulikan selera orang tersebut.", jelas Seto.

"Hah... Benarkah...?", tanyaku dengan tidak yakin.

_'Apa maksud mereka...'_

"Benar~", jawab Kano sambil tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Jadi...", lanjutnya.

"Jadi?", tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Aku dan kamu akan mencoba menjadikan dia sebagai anggota! Jadi, sekarang kita keluar mencari dia!", ucap Kano, yang segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hah? Apa? Keluar? Aku tidak mau...", ucapku dengan mengibaskan tanganku di udara sebagai tanda ketidakmauanku.

"Aku mau ikut!", teriak Ene dengan ceria.

"Aku tidak mau...", ucapku sekali lagi untuk menegaskan ketidakmauanku.

"Masteeeer...", Ene memasang wajah cemberut, yang dapat membuatku merasakan firasat buruk. Kemudian, dengan cepat, Ene memunculkan folder **'berharga'**ku di layar HP. Melihat folderku, aku menelan ludah dengan wajah yang pucat. Aku menghela nafas karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan Ene. Aku tahu maksud Ene memunculkan folderku... Dia akan menghapus atau menyebarkan folderku di seluruh internet yang pastinya bisa membuatku malu.

Sekali lagi, aku berpikir,

_'Aku kalah...'_

"... Baik...", bisikku.

Mendengar jawaban terpaksaku, Kedua bibir Kano tertarik ke atas, dia masih menyeringai seperti biasanya. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua ikut denganku~" Kano mulai berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar, dia juga memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantongnya. Aku mengikuti dia dari belakang bersama dengan HP- Maksudku Ene.

Kami bertiga keluar dari markas itu, dan berjalan bersebelahan. Anehnya, Kano tetap diam setelah keluar dari markas. Karena dia diam, aku juga tidak berbicara apa-apa karena aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

Sambil berjalan, aku melihat vending machine yang tidak jauh darisini. Tempat itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kido. Aku terus menatap vending machine itu sambil melewatinya.

"Ada apa dengan vending machine itu?"

Aku mendengar suara Kano yang tiba-tiba bertanya. Aku menengok ke arah Kano. Wajahnya sekarang ini terlihat serius.

"Bukan apa-apa... Cuma, tempat itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu Kido dan bertukar tubuh dengannya.", jawabku.

Setelah itu, Kano menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan ia bertanya lagi, "Hee... Menurutmu, gimana Kido?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, dan juga melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini, aku berpikir, _'Ada apa dengannya? Sekarang dia terlihat serius... Memang. Saat dia berbicara tentang Kido padaku, wajahnya selalu terlihat serius... Kenapa?'_

"Eeem... Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru mengenalnya."

"Ooh."

Setelah itu, suasana kembali menjadi hening. Aku merasa suasana ini sama sekali tidak enak. Ene daritadi juga tidak berbicara sama sekali. Suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar dari HP. Mereka berdua kenapa sih?

Saat berpikir seperti itu, Kano berbicara kembali kepadaku, "Yaah, yang penting kamu tidak menyukai dia~"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya, dan juga melihat seringaian yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyukai Kido?", tanyaku penasaran.

_'Yah, sebenarnya bukan urusanku sih. Tapi, agak aneh saja. Masa ada orang yang menyukai saudaranya sendiri?'_

"Iya~ Karena itu, aku masuk ke kamar mandi tadi pagi~", jawabnya dengan seringaian yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Aku yang mendengar jawaban jelasnya, sebenarnya langsung dapat menebak apa yang dia maksud. Tapi, untuk memastikannya, aku bertanya kepadanya, "Kau masuk ke kamar mandi untuk apa?"

Kano menengok ke arahku, dan menjawab dengan santai, "Tentu saja agar kamu gak melihat tubuh Kido~ Juga, aku mencoba kesempatan ini untuk melihat tubuhnya. Dan, aku berhasil~ Yah, kalau Kido tahu hal ini, aku pasti dihajar olehnya."

Perkiraanku benar... Dia pasti ingin melihat tubuh Kido. Yah, bukan urusanku sih. Tapi, ada 2 kata yang bisa kukatakan dari jawabannya itu.

"... Dasar mesum."

"Kejam~! Semua laki-laki 'kan seperti itu! Kau juga 'kan, Shintaro?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, kata-katanya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Namun, tiba-tiba Ene yang diam daritadi, berbicara kembali, "Hehe, Master 'kan punya folder yang berisi gambar-"

"**ENE!**" Aku berteriak ke arah HP yang terdapat Ene di dalamnya. Ene hanya tersenyum polos melihatku, "Aku bercanda kok~"

"Kukuku! Kamu lucu sekali, Shintaro~ Oh iya.", ucap Kano yang sepertinya teringat sesuatu.

Kano mendekatiku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Walau kau bertukar tubuh dengan Kido, jangan sampai kau suka padanya ya. Soalnya, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan pelan, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telingaku, lalu sengiran muncul di wajahnya.

Walau dia sedang mengancamku... Dia sangat... Mencurigakan. Tapi, aku memang tidak akan menyukai Kido sih. Jadi, mungkin aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya."

Kano tersenyum kepadaku. "Janji, ya~"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa?" Ene tiba-tiba bertanya pada kami. Ene tidak mendengar ancamannya itu karena Kano berbisik dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Gak ada apa-apa~", ucap Kano.

Setelah itu, sambil berbicara berbagai hal -walau aku masih memikirkan ancaman Kano-, kami tiba di depan kantor polisi. Dan, beberapa orang yang tidak kukira ada disana,

Momo, dan...

Shintaro- atau Kido...

_'... Baru dibicarakan, dia sudah muncul.'_

Kano yang berada di sebelahku, berkata sambil menyeringai,

"Kebetulan sekali ada Kido~ Nah, ayo kita mulai misi kita!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia segera menghampiri Kido dan Momo. Aku, dengan membawa Ene di dalam HP Kido, hanya terpaksa mengikuti Kano.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Di fanfiction ini, ceritanya Kano suka dengan Kido (nambah masalah dikit gak apa-apa 'kan? #ditendangfansKanoKido). Yah, aku sendiri kurang tahu apa genre fanfiction ini, hehehe, jadi nambah romance dikit. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini membosankan ._. dan maaf juga kalau Kano jadi seperti yandere #slap_  
_Oh iya ada beberapa pertanyaan :_  
_1. Kalian lebih suka Shintaro jadi suka Kido juga gak?_  
_2. Gimana dengan Kido? Apa Kido jadi suka salah satu dari Kano dan Shintaro, atau tidak suka siapa-siapa?_  
_3. Kalau Kido dan Shintaro tidak punya perasaan suka pada siapapun, fanfiction ini tidak akan ada romance nya menurut perkiraanku._  
_Maaf, saya cuma bingung di bagian sini. Kalau bisa, dijawab ya. Aku akan milih yang paling menarik bagiku._  
_Nah, chapter berikutnya adalah Kido dan Momo bertemu Kano, Shintaro, dan Ene!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Uh, udah mulai sekolah lagi.. Aku gak yakin bisa update cepat..._

_Anyway, untuk yang saya pilih oleh 3 pertanyaanku... Jawabannya rahasia! Soalnya aku gak mau kasih spoiler XD_

_Oh ya, di chapter ini, aku ubah panggilan Momo ke Shintaro menjadi 'onii-chan'. Soalnya lebih enak saja, tidak ada alasan lain hehe._

_Ok, saya lanjutkan cerita ini!_

* * *

**Kido's POV**

_'Haaah... Melelahkan...'_ Aku menghela nafas sambil memasukkan HP Shintaro ke dalam kantong celanaku.

"Onii-chan! Cepatlah!", teriak Momo dari luar kamar Shintaro.

Aku segera mempercepat gerakan tanganku seiring mendengar teriakan Momo. "Tunggu, Momo!", sahutku.

"Iya, iya. Makanya, cepatlah!"

Sambil Momo berteriak, aku mendengar gerutu Momo, dan... ***_BRAK! BRAK!*_**, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras. Aku menanggapi suara ketukan pintu yang semakin keras itu, "Sabarlah! Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting!", teriakku.

Mendengar teriakanku yang terdengar panik, Momo menghela nafas sambil bergumam, "Haaah... Baiklah... Aku tunggu _onii-chan_ di depan rumah ya..."

"Iya", jawabku.

Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh dari kamar Shintaro. Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah kaki itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Aku memikirkan kembali hal yang kusebut '**penting**' tadi.

_'Uuh... Dimana si Ene?'_

Hal yang kumaksud **'penting'** itu... adalah Ene. Mengapa Ene penting? Karena dia belum kembali ke HP Shintaro sampai sekarang. Aku merasa semakin khawatir jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan aktingku dan Shintaro... '_Yah, tapi dia belum tau apa-apa tentang aku dan Shintaro bertukar tubuh 'kan? Jadi kurasa aman-aman saja... Tapi, kenapa dia belum kembali sampai sekarang?_'

Semakin khawatir, kepalaku terasa semakin penuh. '_Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Ene? Aargh...! Memikirkan hal ini dari tadi pagi sangat memusingkan... Lebih baik, aku segera menyusul Momo, lalu pergi ke markas dan berpura-pura sebagai teman '**Kido**'... Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak punya teman. Kano, Seto, dan Marry akan tercengang kalau mendengar **Kido** punya teman..._'

"Haaah..." Aku menghela nafas untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

_'Aku lelah memikirkannya. Sebaiknya, aku cepat-cepat menyusul Momo sebelum dia curiga.'_

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku sudah siap. Lalu, aku membuka pintu kamar Shintaro dan berlari ke depan rumah. Di depan rumah itu, Momo sudah menunggu sambil menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali dengan kesal. Melihatnya, keringatku sedikit berjatuhan dari pelipisku dan wajahku sedikit memucat karena aku yakin kalau dia sudah menungguku sekitar 20 menit. Aku kembali menelan ludahku, dan berjalan menghampiri Momo.

"Hai... Momo... Ayo pergi... .he...", ucapku dengan mematahkan suara tawaku sehingga terdengar seperti suara tawa yang sangat '**palsu**'.

Momo menengok ke arahku, lalu ia menggembungkan pipinya, "_Mou_! _Onii-chaaan_! Kau lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan sih!?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil mematahkan suara tawaku lagi, "Bukan apa-apa 'kok. .he..."

Momo mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, aku pun mundur satu langkah karena merasa wajahnya terlalu dekat, "Heee... Mencurigakan... Yah, sudahlah." Momo kembali menatap jalanan yang terhampar tepat berada di depan matanya, "Ayo!" Ia pun segera berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Baik..." Aku mengikuti Momo dari belakang sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam kantong celanaku.

_'Andaikan ada jaketku... Aku merasa lebih enak jika memakai jaketku...'_

_'Hm, jaket ya? Bagaimana dengan yang lain...?' _

Ah, ini mengingatkanku pada '**itu**' yang ada di antara ke dua kaki pada tubuh Shintaro. Memalukan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat '**itu**'. Jadi cowok memang tidak enak... Rasanya ada yang ganjal di bagian... _'Uh! Tu-Tunggu aku gak boleh berpikiran seperti itu pada saat yang seperti ini! Bu-Bukan berarti aku melihat 'itu' s-sih...!'_

Sambil berpikiran tentang masalah-masalah yang kualami semenjak bertukar tubuh, aku dan Momo berjalan bersebelahan denganku tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Entah dia memikirkan apa... Tapi wajah Momo terlihat sangat sedih...

* * *

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi setelah menanyakan keberadaan Hiyori.

Kemarin, aku dan Momo sudah meminta bantuan polisi untuk menemukan Hiyori. Tapi, mereka masih belum dapat menemukan Hiyori sampai sekarang... Mereka memang hanya menganggap aku, Momo, dan Hibiya seperti anak kecil... Yah, walau mereka memperlakukan Momo sedikit berbeda karena dia adalah idola terkenal... Polisi tidak dapat diandalkan sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana ini...", gumam Momo.

Aku menengok ke arah Momo yang sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku.

Momo menengok juga ke arahku, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat dari pagi. Dia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan Hiyori, huh? Hm, sebagai Shintaro sekarang ini, aku harus menenangkan dia sebagai seorang kakak... Heh, ini sedikit mengingatkanku pada _Onee-chan_.

Untuk menenangkan Momo, aku menepuk bahu Momo sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tenanglah. Dia pasti baik-baik saja 'kok."

Momo mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, ia menatapku agar dapat melihat wajahku dengan jelas. Lalu, ia tersenyum kecil, "Iya... Kau benar, _nii-chan_."

Setelah merasa tenang mendengar bisikan Momo, dengan masih tersenyum kecil, aku berganti menatap jalanan yang terhampar di depan kami sembari berjalan melewatinya.

_'Aku merasa seperti seorang kakak.'_ pikirku dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahku.

Namun, saat aku sedang bangga dengan diriku sendiri karena merasa seperti seorang kakak, aku mendengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal.

_'Suara itu... sudah kukenal dari kecil. Jangan-jangan...'_

"Kido-chan~!"

Sesuai perkiraanku, suara itu... suara orang idiot itu, Kano.

_'Tapi, tunggu... Dia memanggil '**Kido**'?'_

Si idiot itu -maksudku Kano melambaikan tangannya pada aku dan Momo. Sementara, Momo kebingungan melihat Kano yang memanggil nama seseorang yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, sedangkan aku melihat si idiot itu dengan heran karena ia melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Tapi, kenapa dia memanggil nama '**Kido**'?

_'Ah, Sebentar, ada seseorang di belakang Kano.'_

Aku memerhatikan seseorang yang berada di belakang Kano... Dia adalah... Shintaro.

_'Shintaro!? Apa yang dia lakukan disini!?'_

Sebelum aku dapat kelepasan berteriak -bahkan aku sudah membuka mulut karena terkejut, Momo menyelaku dengan tatapan serius di wajahnya, "...Apa maumu?"

Aku menengok ke arah Momo, _'Hm? Kenapa Momo tampak curiga pada Kano walau ini pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya?'_

Tanpa memedulikan kecurigaan Momo, Kano memasang seringaian di wajahnya seperti biasa, dan menjawab Momo dengan santai, "Aku ingin memasukkanmu menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan! Ah!" Kano menatapku, "Tentunya kamu juga~" lanjutnya sambil menunjukku.

_'Eh?'_

"A-"

"Hah!? Kami tidak akan masuk ke organisasi rahasia atau apapun itu!"

Aku masih menatap Momo. Sekarang ini, dia terlihat sangat marah dan matanya melebar, sepertinya dia sangat membenci Kano... Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka...

"Hee~ Jangan begitu~", ucap Kano menyeringai. Kemudian, ia menghampiri kami berdua. "Kau punya kekuatan mata yang berbahaya lho," lanjutnya tapi sekarang dia mengatakannya dengan serius.

"A-Apa...", jawab Momo yang sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Kano yang serius.

Beberapa saat setelah mengatakannya, ia melirik ke arahku. Sambil melihatku, kedua sudut bibir Kano tertarik ke atas kembali. Karena itu, aku merasakan firasat buruk...

"Yah~ Maaf, tapi~ Kalau kamu tidak mau, apa aku mengambil '**kakak**'mu aja yaa~?", ucap Kano, masih terus menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku.

_'Kenapa Kano mau Shintaro masuk ke Mekakushi Dan juga? Bukannya Shintaro tidak mempunyai kekuatan mata?'_

Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, '**Kido**' yang hanya terdiam dari tadi, mendekati kami bertiga. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap wajahku, lalu mulailah ia berbicara. "... Kido, kita sudah ketahuan... Jangan teruskan akting ini."

Mataku terbelalak. _'Akting ketahuan...? Jangan-jangan, Kano...'_

"Ehem!" Kano mengepalkan tangannya di bawah dagunya, dan menyela pembicaraanku dengan Shintaro. "Kau menyadarinya 'kan? Aku mengajakmu karena kau adalah '**Kido**' yang asli~" Sambil berkata seperti itu, ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku beberapa kali sambil terkekeh.

Aku hanya diam menatap mereka berdua, tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Sementara kami bertiga terlihat asyik sendiri di mata Momo, Momo menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena kebingungan, ia bertanya, "A-Akting...?"

Melihat ekspresi wajah Momo yang tampak kebingungan, Kano mulai menjelaskan pada Momo. "Kisaragi-chan~ Kau percaya gak? Kalau misalnya aku bilang kalau '**kakak**'mu itu bertukar tubuh dengan seorang perempuan bernama '**Kido**'?"

Momo memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih bingung, lalu Momo menjawab pertanyaannya. "Eh? Emm... Aku sih gak percaya... Walau di manga sering terjadi seperti itu, tapi di dunia nyata mana mungkin ada." Momo menjawab dengan simpel.

Tapi, anehnya, Kano tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Dia seperti beranggapan menyetujui kata-kata Momo. "Ya, aku juga mikir gitu~ Tapi, aku percaya kalau sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi pagi dan kemarin~"

"Melihatnya sendiri?", bisikku. Tapi aku segera menutup mulutku setelah menyadari apa yang kukatakan.

Kano menoleh ke arahku. Di wajahnya, dia masih memasang seringaian yang biasanya. Kemudian, dia merangkulku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia semakin pendek. Mungkin karena aku berada di tubuhnya Shintaro...

"Iya~ Kami sudah curiga dengan tingkah aneh si Kido- Ah, mungkin bisa dibilang Shintaro ya~ Jadi, kami mengikutinya dan mendengar pembicaraan dia dengan Ene-chan!", seru Kano.

Mendengar Kano berseru, aku menghela nafas kembali. Setelah itu, aku menatap wajah Kano yang kira-kira ada 10 cm di dekatku, dia masih terus merangkulku. Aku menyadari tangannya yang masih merangkulku, dan seringaian menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya.

_'Jarak ini... Terlalu dekat.'_

Setelah menyadarinya, pipiku memerah, dan aku segera berusaha melepaskan diriku dari tangan Kano dengan cara menyikut lehernya.

"Ooww!" Kano memegangi lehernya yang tampak terasa seperti mau patah.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, aku berteriak padanya dengan pipiku yang masih memerah, "Wa-Wajahmu terlalu dekat! **_Ba-Baka_**!"

Kano menatap wajahku yang masih memerah. 1 menit ia menatapku._ 'Apa yang dia pikirkan...?'_ Setelah lama menatapku, dia terkekeh dan membalasku. "Hee~ Reaksi Kido-chan imut lhoo~ Yah, walau sekarang kau adalah laki-laki..."

Mendengarnya dari mulut si Kano sendiri, wajahku semakin memerah. Aku menonjok mukanya dengan keras. Dia terpental, lalu ia kembali meraba wajahnya yang pastinya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi aku tidak peduli sekarang. "**Bo-Bodoh!** Jangan sebut aku imut! Dan, aku ini bukan laki-laki! **_Aho_**!", teriakku.

"_O-Onii-chan_...?"

Terdengar suara Momo yang sangat kebingungan. Aku melirik Momo dengan sangat pelan. _'Uh, aku kelepasan... Ini gara-gara si bodoh itu...'_

"Eh, emm... Itu..."

Saat aku mau mencari alasan untuk menipu Momo, Shintaro mendekati Momo dan berkata padanya. "Momo, aku adalah Shintaro yang asli." Momo masih kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Shintaro. Melihat dia yang masih bingung, Shintaro melanjutkan. "Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin..."

Setelah itu, Shintaro menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Sementara, aku dan Kano hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Shintaro.

Hanya ketahuan dalam sehari... Menyedihkan.

* * *

Sekarang ini, mulut Momo sedikit menganga. Momo yang tadi kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada kami, merasa semakin bingung saat sudah dijelaskan oleh Shintaro tentang **tubuh kami yang tertukar**.

"Eh...?", ucap Momo yang masih bingung.

"Yah, begitulah Momo... Haaah... Aku lelah menjelaskannya padamu... Tadi aku sudah menjelaskan sekitar 30 kali 'kan!?", bentak Shintaro yang mulai emosi karena Momo bertanya-tanya terus.

"Tapi, gak mungkin ada orang yang bisa bertukar tubuh 'kan!?", seru Momo yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Tiba-tiba saja kami bertukar tubuh," jawab Shintaro yang memegang kepalanya karena sudah malas menjelaskan sekali lagi pada Momo.

"Kukuku!" Aku menoleh ke Kano. Dia memegangi perutnya sambil terkekeh. Entah dia sudah gila atau apa... Tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Kalau begini, apa kau mau masuk ke Mekakushi Dan? Kakakmu juga masuk ke Mekakushi Dan lho~", ucap Kano menyeringai.

Shintaro mengerutkan alisnya dan berkata, "Aku terpaksa. Aku juga sebenarnya juga gak mau, Momo."

Sejak mendengar perkataan Shintaro dan Kano, mulut Momo tertutup rapat. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Beberapa menit terlewati...

.

.

.

.

.

( 20 menit berlalu )

"**OI! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TETAP DIAM!**", teriak Shintaro yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Momo.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu... Aku gak yakin dengan Mekameka Dan ini...", jawab Momo.

"... Namanya Mekakushi Dan...", balasku.

"Mekameka Dan 'kan?", tanya Momo kembali sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Mekakushi Dan," balasku sekali lagi.

"... Mekameka Dan?"

Kano dan Shintaro masih menatap kami berdua yang sedang beradu mulut.

Kemudian, Shintaro tersenyum iseng dan berkata, "Masa kau gak bisa menyebut kata '_**Mekakushi Dan**_'? Heh, dasar bodoh."

Setelah Shintaro berkata seperti itu, dia ditonjok perutnya oleh Momo. Wajah Shintaro langsung pucat dan memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa yang bodoh, hah!?", seru Momo sambil memposisikan tangannya pada pinggangnya dengan mengeluh.

Setelah itu, Momo menengok ke arahku dan Kano yang sudah berkeringat melihat Shintaro yang kesakitan, dan Momo berkata, "Yah, kalau seperti ini, aku terpaksa masuk menjadi anggota kalian..."

Mendengarnya, Kano mulai menyeringai kembali dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan~!"

Momo mengangguk. "Umm, terima kasih... Tapi, sebenarnya Mekameka Dan itu organisasi apa?", tanya Momo.

"... Kenapa kau baru tanya sekarang?", ucap Shintaro yang heran.

Sebelum Momo membalas perkataan Shintaro, Kano menyela, "Akan kujelaskan~" Kano mengangkat tangan kanannya secara refleks dan melanjutkan, "Tidak ada yang khusus~ Kami hanya mengumpulkan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan mata~"

Momo dan Shintaro terdiam menatap Kano. Sepertinya, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Kano maksud.

Kano menyadari kalau mereka bingung. Dia yang menyadarinya, segera menggaruk kepalanya sambil berkata lagi, "Yah, nanti akan kujelaskan saat di markas."

Shintaro dan Momo saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berbicara apa-apa. _'Mereka masih tidak mengerti...'_

Aku memegang kepalaku sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian, tiba-tiba aku mengingat Hibiya tanpa sebab._ 'Ah, melihat Momo, ini mengingatkanku... Gimana keadaan Hibiya ya? Hm... Hibiya? Sepertinya ada yang aneh...'_ Aku mulai berusaha berpikir lebih dalam saat merasa ada yang ganjal dari pikiranku tentang Hibiya. _'Ah!'_

Aku segera menengok ke arah Kano dengan cepat. "Kano!"

Kano menatapku, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Kido?"

"Aku ingat! Sepertinya kita harus memasukkan Hibiya menjadi anggota juga!", teriakku.

Masih memiringkan kepalanya, Kano bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa?"

Aku berjalan semakin mendekati dia, hingga jarak di antara kami sangat dekat. Sebenarnya, menyadari jarak kami yang dekat ini, Kano sudah senyum-senyum sendiri daritadi. Tapi, aku tidak memedulikannya karena suasana ini mendukungku untuk berbicara serius. "Sepertinya Hibiya juga punya kekuatan mata. Ini hanya perkiraanku sih. Tapi kejadiannya mirip dengan kita, berarti ia mungkin juga punya," jawabku.

Kano mengepalkan tangannya di bawah dagunya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk-ngangguk. "Hm~ Jadi, kita harus menjadikannya anggota juga ya~ Begitu, begitu~" Kano segera menarik tanganku. "Ayo kita pergi mencarinya~"

"Tu-Tunggu!". Aku berteriak, tapi Kano tetap menarik tanganku sehingga aku semakin jauh dari Momo dan Shintaro. Wajahku memerah seiring Kano terus memegang tanganku erat. Sementara, Momo hanya senyum-senyum melihat kami berdua, dan Shintaro hanya diam dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket-'ku'.

Aku melihat siluet punggung Kano yang masih menarikku. Lalu, aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ka-"

"Kukuku!"

"?"

Tiba-tiba, Kano berhenti dan terkekeh. Ia menutup mulutnya sambil terus tertawa kecil. Aku kebingungan melihat reaksi Kano. Aku segera bertanya, tapi dia segera menyela sebelum aku bisa menanyakannya.

"Kuku. Aku merasa seperti menarik tangan seorang lelaki~ Aku jadi merasa aneh~ Kido jadi seorang lelaki... Kukuku~"

Mendengar ejekan Kano, wajahku mulai memerah kembali. Tapi, wajahku bukan memerah karena Kano, tapi karena emosiku mulai naik. Selanjutnya, aku segera mengepalkan tanganku. Lalu, aku menonjok wajah Kano dengan keras. Kano langsung terjatuh dan memegangi wajahnya yang memerah karena aku menonjoknya.

Aku membalas, "Memangnya apa yang salah kalau sekarang aku lelaki!?" Setelah itu, aku berjalan melewati Kano sambil mengomel-ngomel dengan suara kecil.

Shintaro dan Momo yang tidak bersuara dan hanya asyik melihat kami berdua, mulai berjalan mendekati Kano yang sedang memegangi wajahnya yang merah karena sakit.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Semua perempuan juga bakal marah kalau kamu berkata seperti itu...", ucap Momo.

Namun, Kano hanya menyeringai dan membalas, "Tapi, Kido tetaplah Kido yang imut~"

Mendengarnya, wajahku memerah. Tapi, agar wajah memalukanku sekarang ini tidak terlihat oleh mereka, aku hanya memalingkan wajahku sambil berkata, "Ayo."

* * *

**Hibiya's POV**

Hiyori... Sekarang ini, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya Hiyori. Hiyori menghilang... Tiba-tiba menghilang... Dimana dia sekarang ini?

_'Para polisi hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, dan tidak menganggap masalah Hiyori sebagai masalah serius. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan mereka.'_

Sambil berpikiran seperti itu, aku mulai teringat pada mereka. Entah kenapa, kedua sudut bibirku terasa tertarik pada saat mengingat mereka. Selalu. Mereka adalah _Obaa-san_, Shintaro-_nii_, dan Ene.

_'Ya, kalau bersama mereka, aku pasti bisa menemukan Hiyori!'_

Aku berjalan kembali, mengedarkan pandanganku pada jalanan yang terhampar di depanku. Namun, tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan hitam yang tampak di jalanan berwarna abu-abu itu. Aku mendongak untuk melihat seseorang di depanku dengan jelas.

_'Orang itu...'_

Segera setelah melihat wajah orang yang berada di depanku, aku mengerutkan kedua alisku sambil bertanya dengan jengkel. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku..."

Lelaki yang berada di depanku sekarang ini, adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dia memakai pakaian cosplay, dan rambutnya berwarna putih. Dia benar-benar orang yang aneh. Saat aku berada di rumah kerabat Hiyori, dia hanya terus diam dan memakan semua makanan di meja. Apalagi, Hiyori terus menempel pada dia. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya... Lagipula, nama orang ini juga aneh. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Konoha?

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Aku juga sedang mencari Hiyori sekarang ini..."

Masih mengerutkan alisku, aku berbicara dengan nada yang masih terdengar '**jengkel**'. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Kenapa kau gak bermain-main dengan orang-orang aneh itu!?"

Mendengarku, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berwajah sedih, dan membalasku dengan suara yang kecil, "A-Aku... hanya meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencari Hiyori bersama..."

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan melewati dia, dan membalasnya, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Sambil melihatku yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi dia, dia menengok ke arahku dan berkata, "Mengapa kau membenciku..."

Semakin jauh aku berjalan, aku membalas dia dengan suara yang kemungkinan sudah hampir tidak terdengar oleh dia. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Dia hanya melihatku dengan wajah yang sedih seiring aku berjalan semakin menjauhi dia.

Namun, setelah beberapa langkah kulewati, tiba-tiba aku melihat beberapa orang menghampiriku. Ada empat orang... Dua orang di antara mereka adalah, _Obaa-san_ dan Shintaro-_nii_. Tapi, dua orangnya lagi adalah orang aneh yang bersama dengan Konoha-nii waktu itu dan seorang perempuan yang tidak kukenal.

Aku mengerti kalau _Obaa-san_ dan Shintaro-_nii_ pasti menghampiriku, tapi kenapa mereka bersama dua orang itu?

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Aku berasa seperti menghentikan bagian Hibiya's POV dengan cepat XD Tapi memang hanya segini sih, hehe. Yah, aku jadi merasa kalo Hibiya's POV nya gak penting. Sudahlah, anggap saja tambahan hehe XD Yah, tapi memang disini sengaja belum kumunculin romancenya. Nanti romance nya baru muncul saat setelah chapter ini atau 2 chapter lagi hehe XD Tapi, akhirnya selesai juga... Aku sudah menulis chapter ini hampir seminggu lebih. Kalau sudah sekolah, rasanya jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menulis fanfiction ._. Gomen ne. Jadi, mungkin akan lebih lama updatenya karena sudah sekolah lagi..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Mumpung lagi libur lebaran... Aku jadi bisa update fanfic lebih cepat XD dan sesuai request dari Kurotori Rei, akan ada HibiMomo disini! XD_

* * *

**Momo's POV**

Kami berlima, yaitu: aku, onii-chan, Ene-chan, perempuan berambut hijau bernama Kido Tsubomi, dan lelaki aneh bernama Kano Shuuya, berjalan bersama-sama menuju Hibiya-kun yang tampak heran melihat kami.

Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan organisasi rahasia yang bernama _Mekameka Dan_ ini... Juga, _onii-chan_ dan perempuan bernama Kido itu bertukar tubuh... Benar-benar aneh. Apa mereka bisa dipercaya!? Dan kenapa _onii-chan_ langsung mau masuk ke Mekameka Dan itu? Apa dia sudah percaya dengan mereka...?

_'... Kalau onii-chan mempercayai mereka, aku rasa aku juga harus mencoba mempercayai mereka...'_

Aku menatap Hibiya-kun yang masih jauh beberapa langkah dariku, lalu aku berpikir kembali, _'Tapi kenapa mereka juga ingin memasukkan Hibiya-kun ke Mekameka Dan? Apa Hibiya-kun punya mata merah atau apapun itu yang diceritakan mereka? Karena aku juga memilikinya juga...'_

Hibiya-kun hanya diam di tempatnya, sementara kami berlima sudah tiba di depan dia. Lalu, aku menyadari ada seorang lelaki berambut putih yang memakai pakaian yang aneh di belakang Hibiya-kun, yang sedang memasang wajah sedih.

"_Obaa-san_... Shintaro-nii...? Siapa mereka?" Terdengar suara Hibiya-kun bertanya. Hal ini membuatku kembali menengok ke arahnya.

_Onii-chan_- maksudku Kido-san pun berjalan maju selangkah dan berkata pada Hibiya-kun, "... Sebenarnya aku bukan Shintaro..."

"Eh?" Hibiya-kun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan."

* * *

"Eeh? Apa-apaan itu!? Ja-jadi yang kemarin itu bukan Shintaro-nii!? Dan, sepertinya kalian salah... Aku tidak punya mata merah," jelas Hibiya-kun.

Kido-san _(yang ada di tubuh onii-chan)_ menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya... Kau baru mempunyainya kemarin..."

"Kemarin...?"

"Ya. Kemarin... Apa yang terjadi pada temanmu, Hiyori? Kau tidak mengingatnya 'kan?"

"Ti-Tidak...", jawab Hibiya dengan masih terus menatap wajah Kido-san dengan heran.

Mendengar jawaban Hibiya-kun yang membuat Kido-san semakin yakin, Kido-san menarik nafas pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lalu ia bersuara dengan volume yang kecil namun kami tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Hibiya... Sebenarnya, sepertinya Hiyori sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini... Karena-"

Sebelum Kido-san dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hibiya-kun tercengang mendengar kata '_**Hiyori yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini**'_, ia pun berteriak dengan penuh amarah, "**TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! HIYORI PASTI- PASTI MASIH HIDUP!**" Hibiya-kun pun berlari ke belakangnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar sedikit.

"Tu-Tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!", Kido-san juga berlari dan berusaha menggenggam tangan Hibiya-kun untuk menghentikannya, namun Hibiya-kun segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kido dengan kasar, lalu terus berlari menjauhi kami tanpa peduli dengan kelanjutan perkataan Kido-san.

Melihat Hibiya-kun yang berlari dengan sangat sedih, aku menaruh tanganku di depan dadaku. _'Perasaan ini... Aku mengerti perasaan Hibiya-kun yang kehilangan Hiyori-chan...'_ Setelah berpikir seperti itu, raut wajahku berubah menjadi serius, lalu aku menggenggam tangan Kido-san yang masih berdiri melihat Hibiya-kun yang berlari.

"Kido-san, biar aku yang mengejarnya." Aku menatap mata Kido-san dengan lekat, berharap mendapat izin dari Kido-san untuk mengejar Hibiya-kun. Kido-san mengangguk. Aku pun tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, lalu aku berlari mengejar Hibiya-kun yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hibiya-kun! Hibiya-kun!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya di tengah-tengah jalan yang masih sepi. Kalau sudah ramai, biasanya aku akan dikejar banyak orang... Jadi, aku sedikit bersyukur karena sekarang ini tidak ada orang yang melewati tempat itu.

_*hiks* *hiks*_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Aku berusaha mencari suara dimana tangisan itu berasal. Aku berpikir, _'Mungkin saja itu tangisan Hibiya-kun...'_ Dan tepat perkiraanku, aku melihat seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 4 tahun lebih muda dariku juga memakai hoodie biru, sedang menangis di sebelah _vending machine_ dimana tempat Kido-san dan _onii-chan_ yang '**katanya**' terbentur dan tertukar tubuhnya.

Aku berdiri di depan Hibiya-kun yang masih menangis itu sambil menatap kepalanya yang menunduk, lalu aku berjongkok di depannya walau dia masih tidak melihatku.

Melihat dia yang terus menangis, aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Hibiya-kun! Ayo pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan!", seruku.

Hibiya-kun mendongak melihatku, lalu berbisik setelah mendengar kata-kataku, "Tempat yang... menyenangkan...?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Di dalam hatiku, aku merasa senang karena Hibiya mendengarkanku. Aku kembali berseru dan menggenngam tangannya dengan nada yang terdengar gembira, "Ya! Ayo pergi!" Aku segera menarik tangannya dan membangunkannya ke posisi berdiri.

"Tu-Tunggu- Aku tidak mau...!", teriak Hibiya-kun ke arahku.

Namun, aku terus menarik tangan Hibiya tanpa memedulikan bantahan Hibiya-kun.

* * *

"Hibiya-kun!", panggilku.

"Apa...?"

"Kamu mau pesan apa?"

"... Terserah...", gumam Hibiya-kun.

"Hibiya-kun..."

Hibiya-kun menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang masih sedih. Aku merasa cemas melihatnya.

Aku kembali melihat menu yang berada di atas mejaku lagi. _'Kira-kira apa ya makanan yang disukai Hibiya-kun? Hmmm...'_ Aku berpikir keras memikirkan makanan yang disukai Hibiya-kun. _'Mungkin yang ini? Atau ini? Ini?'_

_'...'_

**_'AAH! SUDAHLAH!'_**

"Permisi. Aku mau pesan!" Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke arah salah satu pelayan perempuan yang paling dekat dengan kami. Dia menyadarinya dan berjalan menuju kami, tentunya dia masih belum menyadariku karena wajahku tertutup hoodie ini.

Pelayan itu tersenyum pada kami. "Ya? Mau pesan apa?"

Aku menunjuk semua makanan yang ada di menu. "Ini! Ini! Ini!"

"Eh?" Pelayan tersebut melihatku dengan kebingungan. "Berarti semuanya?"

Aku mengangguk dan berseru, "Iya!"

"O-Ooh. Kalau begitu, silahkan tunggu dulu." Pelayan tersebut mengambil menu yang ada di depan kami, lalu berjalan pergi dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan.

Aku menengok kembali ke arah Hibiya-kun. Hibiya-kun masih menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Melihatnya, aku juga hanya menunduk. Tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan...

"Ini makanannya." Pelayan itu datang dengan cepat dan menaruh beberapa makanan di depan kami. Dia pun kembali dan menaruh makanan lainnya di depan kami lagi, sampai semua makanan yang ada di menu terdapat di meja kami.

Hibiya-kun mulai menyadari ada banyak makanan yang ada di depan kami dan tercengang melihatnya.

"_Obaa-san_... Apa saja yang kau pesan?", tanya Hibiya-kun yang mulai berkeringat.

"Hm? Semuanya," jawabku santai sambil mulai mengambil salah satu makanan tersebut untuk dimakan.

"..." Hibiya pun terdiam -bahkan tidak tercengang sama sekali setelahnya- dan mulai memakan salah satu makanan di depannya juga dengan sedih.

Aku memakan makananku sambil memerhatikan setiap raut wajah Hibiya-kun. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berpikir. '_Aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum ya...'_

* * *

_(Sementara itu, Kido dan Shintaro...)_

"Ah, mereka keluar."

"Ya... Oi"

"Hei, ayo cepat ikuti mereka."

"OI!"

Kido menoleh ke arah Shintaro di belakangnya yang sedang memasang wajah sedikit kesal. Sekarang ini, mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Ada apa?"

Shintaro menjawab Kido dengan berteriak ke arahnya.

"**KENAPA AKU HARUS IKUT _NGE-STALK_ MEREKA!? AKU INGIN KEMBALI!**"

Kido menutup kupingnya saat Shintaro berteriak. Lalu, sambil mengerutkan alisnya, dia membalasnya dengan tenang. "Memangnya kau ingat jalan kembali ke markas? Kau mengikuti Kano 'kan?"

Shintaro terdiam sesaat. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa Shintaro memang sama sekali tidak mengingat jalan ke markas, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Kido. Kido menghela nafas.

"... Lagipula, kau 'kan kakaknya Momo. Apa kau gak khawatir dengan adikmu sendiri? Dan, Kano sudah kembali ke markas bersama Konoha karena Konoha meminta-minta makanan. Aku juga mengikuti mereka karena aku sedikit khawatir kalau Momo ketahuan orang-orang..."

Shintaro pun mengangkat tangannya, menyerah kalah. "... Terserah deh..."

Kido kembali menengok ke arah Hibiya dan Momo yang sudah mulai berjalan ke tempat lain lagi. Kido pun segera keluar dari persembunyian kami dan berkata, "Ayo."

Shintaro juga berdiri dan mengikuti Kido dari belakang. Kami berdua mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Lalu, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang bisa mencoba kostum gratis dan membeli kostum.

Mereka terdiam melihatnya.

"Jangan-jangan... ini toko cosplay?", tanya Kido yang masih menatap toko itu.

Hibiya dan Momo pun memasuki toko itu. Beberapa lama mereka sudah memasuki tempat itu, Kido juga segera memasuki tempat itu. Tapi, Shintaro menggenggam tangan Kido erat untuk menghentikan Kido melangkah lagi.

"Oi. Kau mau kemana...? Kau mau masuk kesini!?"

Kido mengangguk kecil. _'Kenapa dia sangat gak mau masuk kesini?', _pikirnya.

"I-Ini bisa merusak _image_ku! Aku gak mau masuk kesini! Lagipula, sekarang kau sedang ada di tubuhku!"

Kido terdiam mendengarnya. _'Ah iya, sekarang aku sedang berada di tubuh Shintaro ya...', _pikirnya lagi.

"Baik, baik. Kita tunggu mereka diluar," ucap Kido setuju sambil bersandar di dekat tiang toko itu. Shintaro juga bersandar disana.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Kido mendengar suara teriakan Hibiya.

"**Aaaaaahh!**"

Dengan cepat, Kido menengok kembali ke dalam toko itu dari depan kaca, khawatir ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Tapi, ternyata... Hibiya hanya berteriak karena dia dipakaikan baju maid oleh Momo. Kido menghela nafas melihatnya. Bahkan mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka baik-baik dari luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _obaa-san_!?", teriak Hibiya sambil memegang rok maid yang dipakaian padanya.

Momo hanya tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Manis 'kan? Aku juga pakai lho!" Momo berputar untuk memamerkan pakaian maid yang dia pakai juga, rambutnya dan roknya berkibar seiring dia berputar.

Dengan wajah yang tidak tertarik, Hibiya membalasnya, "... Biasa saja..." Mendengarnya, Momo sedikit kesal dan memukul kepalanya sehingga dapat membuat benjolan di atas kepalanya. Hibiya meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Setelah itu, Momo segera berganti mood menjadi senang lagi, lalu mengeluarkan HPnya dari dalam kantongnya sambil berkata, "Sebagai hukuman karena kau berkata seperti itu, ayo foto bareng dengan kostum maid ini!"

Hibiya melebarkan matanya dan berteriak, "A-Apa katamu!? Jangan-"

Sebelum Hibiya menyelesaikan perkataannya, Momo memanggil seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya untuk memfoto mereka. Orang yang dipanggil itu, terkejut melihat Momo. Namun, karena Momo meminta padanya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, orang itu mengangguk dengan gampang karena mungkin dia salah satu fansnya.

Setelah itu, Hibiya -dengan terpaksa- dan Momo, berfoto bersama dengan memakai baju maid.

Kido tertawa kecil melihat mereka, sementara Shintaro hanya terdiam melihat mereka sambil menghela nafasnya.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Aku melihat jam pada layar HPku, menunjukkan sudah pukul 6 sore. Sekarang, aku masih menggenggam tangan Hibiya sambil berpikir tempat berikutnya yang dapat membuatnya senang.

Di tengah jalan, kami melewati sebuah taman. Di dalam taman itu, terdapat 3 anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan.

Sambil melihat mereka, tiba-tiba Hibiya-kun berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku pun berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Wajah ia sekarang ini adalah wajah yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat dari wajahnya. Mataku terbelalak melihat ekspresinya sekarang ini. Dia meneteskan air matanya. Semakin lama semakin banyak air mata yang berjatuhan dari matanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya taman ini membuatnya teringat pada hal yang menyedihkan, yaitu Hiyori-chan...

Dia mengusap-usap matanya, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya keluar lagi. Tapi, air matanya masih tetap menetes.

Melihatnya, aku membungkukkan badanku dan memegang tangan kanannya dengan pelan dengan berwajah sedih juga. Salah satu tetesan air mata itu terjatuh ke tangannya yang kupegang itu. Dengan tercengang, aku memerhatikan air matanya yang menetes pada tangannya.

Beberapa lama aku menatap dia menangis...

Namun, kemudian, aku mendapatkan ide.

Aku menarik tangan Hibiya-kun ke taman itu dengan tersenyum lebar padanya. Sesampai di tengah taman itu, aku mengaktifkan mata merahku untuk menarik perhatian orang dan mulai bernyanyi salah satu laguku yang terdengar ceria. Aku bernyanyi seakan-akan disitulah panggungku. Mendengar nyanyianku, semua orang yang berada di dekat taman itu, berkumpul di dekatku, lalu menyerukan namaku dengan bersemangat., dan juga bahkan ada yang berteriak karena dapat bertemu denganku.

Namun, sekarang ini, nyanyianku hanya aku tunjukkan pada Hibiya-kun seorang, berharap dia lebih baik dari sebelumnya, menjadi lebih terhibur. Aku terus bernyanyi sampai keringatku mulai berjatuhan.

Seiring aku bernyanyi, Hibiya-kun melihatku dengan terkejut dan meneteskan air mata terakhirnya. Tapi air mata itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan yang ia teteskan tadi, melainkan tetesan air mata kegembiraan yang meluap melihatku yang serius bernyanyi untuknya. Walau banyak orang berdiri di sekelilingku dan berteriak menyerukan namaku berkali-kali, aku dan Hibiya-kun merasa kalau disana hanyalah kami berdua.

Masih terus bernyanyi dan mulai menitikkan air mata gembira, aku memegang tangan Hibiya-kun dan mengangkat tangan kami bersama dengan senang. Bahkan, sekarang wajah Hibiya-kun sudah kembali tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

_'Misi kali ini sukses... Aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kembali!', _seruku di dalam hati dan mulai tertawa senang.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, aku mendengar tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari orang-orang. Namun, kepalaku mulai terasa berat dan mataku berputar-putar seperti orang pusing. Lalu, aku terjatuh ke tanah.

* * *

**Kido's POV**

Aku duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di taman itu, dan membiarkan kepala Momo tersandar di pahaku- Yah, walau bisa dibilang Shintaro sih...

Mungkin posisi ini dapat membuat orang-orang yang lewat salah paham dan mengiraku- Err, Shintaro sebagai pacarnya. Jadi, aku mengaktifkan kekuatan mataku agar keberadaan aku dan Momo tidak disadari orang. Hibiya dan Shintaro sedang pergi membeli minuman, jadi aku menunggu mereka sambil membiarkan Momo tertidur.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Shintaro dan Hibiya kembali dengan membawa soda di tangan mereka. Mereka pun memberikan 2 soda kepadaku dan aku menerimanya, lalu menaruh satu soda di sebelahku dan meminum salah satunya lagi.

Sesaat aku meminum soda itu, Momo membuka matanya. Lalu, setelah sejenak membuka matanya, ia segera membangunkan dirinya ke posisi duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Dia melihat aku, Hibiya, dan Shintaro, lalu bertanya, "Aku pingsan ya?"

Aku menjawab, "Tidak, kau tertidur. Ini." Aku memberikan soda di sebelahku padanya, lalu ia menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih!"

Namun, Momo tidak dapat membuka soda itu. Ia terus menarik penutup soda itu dengan keras, tapi tetap tidak dapat terbuka. "Uh! Kenapa keras sekali!?"

Melihatnya, aku menawarkan bantuan padanya, "Sini, kucoba."

Momo menyerahkan sodanya padaku, lalu aku berusaha mencoba membukanya sekuat tenaga, tapi juga tidak bisa.

"Apa-apaan soda ini!?", teriakku dengan kesal sambil terus berusaha membukanya.

Shintaro pun memegang soda dan tanganku-yang masih menggenggam soda itu sambil terus berusaha membukanya, lalu ia menawarkan bantuan juga.

Namun, setelah beberapa paksaan membuka, dengan posisi tanganku dan tangan Shintaro yang masih menggenggam tanganku dan soda tersebut, soda itu berhasil terbuka dan isi dari soda itu keluar dan membasahi wajahku dan Shintaro.

Melihatnya, Hibiya dan Momo tertawa. Hibiya memegang perutnya dengan masih tertawa, "Haha! Sebenarnya, aku tadi mengocok soda itu karena kukira _obaa-san_ yang akan meminumnya... Tapi ternyata... Hahaha!" Mendengarnya, Momo langsung memukul kepala Hibiya lagi.

Setelah Momo memukul kepalanya, dia menengok ke arah kita, dengan wajah kami yang masih basah karena soda tersebut, lalu Momo tersenyum iseng dan menggoda kami, "Kalian benar-benar cocok~! Hehe! Bagaimana kalau Kido-san menikah dengan _onii-chan_ saja? Aku senang punya saudara seperti Kido-san!"

Wajah kami berdua memerah mendengarnya. Shintaro segera mengelak mendengar candaan Momo, "Jangan bercanda, Momo!"

Momo tersenyum lagi dan membalas kakaknya, "Hehe! Tapi gimana kalau kalian tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh kalian masing-masing? Kalian sudah saling melihat masing-masing t******** kan? Jadi~ kalian harus menikah nantinya! Jadi, sebelum menikah, mendingan coba berpacaran dulu!"

Wajah kami berdua semakin memerah mendengarnya. Tapi, di dalam hatiku, kata-kata Momo tentang '**tubuh yang tidak bisa kembali**' itu menekanku. Memang benar katanya... Tapi aku tidak mencintai Shintaro sama sekali, mungkin hanya sebagai teman senasib '**bertukar tubuh**'.

"Tidak." Kami menjawab bersamaan.

Mendengar jawaban kami, Momo menggembungkan pipinya dan mengeluh, "Ya sudah... Tapi, aku tetap akan membantu mendekatkan kalian!" Mata Momo berkilau sambil mengatakannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kami.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan membalasnya dengan suara kecil, "Terserah deh..."

"Hei kalian."

Kami bertiga menengok ke arah Hibiya yang memanggil kami. Hibiya yang sudah tidak tertawa lagi, menunjuk langit gelap di atasnya sambil berkata, "Sudah malam... Ayo pulang."

Aku memerhatikan langit di atas kami yang sudah sangat gelap. Menyadari hari sudah benar-benar malam, kami bertiga bersiap-siap berdiri dan kembali ke markas.

"Kita kembali ke markas."

"Ya!", seru Momo.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : menurutku chapter ini penuh dengan HibiMomo walau char utamanya Kido dan Shintaro XD tidak apa-apa deh._

_Chapter ini sedikit terinspirasi dari Otsukimi Recital, jadi.. yaah sama XD_

_Jadi~ masalah semua Mekakushi Dan berkumpul sudah selesai! Sekarang tinggal masalah Kido dan Shintaro bertukar tubuh! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter ini akan dimulai dengan masalah yang berbeda lagi XD Tentunya **kayaknya** akan fokus ke Kido, Shintaro, dan Kano. Lalu, cerita ini mungkin akan jadi ada romancenya... Jadi maaf bagi yang gak suka romance._

_Nah, sebelum itu, ada beberapa pertanyaan dari kisaragi shuuya di chapter sebelumnya._

_makasih dah dibuatin kelanjutannya w_  
_tapi, kishuu bingung ama :_  
_1. momo tau cara ngaktifin kekuatannya? padahal dia baru tau klo dia puny mata merah :_  
_2. kido bisa make kekuatan meski ada di tubuhnya shintaro? lho? bukannya mata merahnya tetep ditubuh aslinya? :_  
_3. hibiya ngocok soda. seharusnya shintaro ngeliat waktu hibiya ngocok soda :_

_udah, cuma itu aja, deh..._  
_KEEP WRITING!_

_-kisaragi shuuya_

_Nah, inilah jawabannya:_

_1. di manganya jg gt, lgsung tau cara mengaktifkan matanya waktu pertama kali (chapter Kisaragi Attention)_  
_2. iya ya benar juga, lupa XD hmm... anggap saja kekuatan matanya bergantung pada orangnya deh, sudah terlanjur hehe -w-" jadi... kekuatan matanya, bergantung pada orang yang menginginkannya... tapi karena jiwa mereka ketukar, walau tubuh mereka beda, kekuatan matanya tetap pada jiwa yang aslinya. dibuat gitu saja kali ya karena terlanjur -w-"_  
_3. Shintaronya lagi gak lihat hibiya waktu itu ^^ saat Shintaro lagi lengah, Hibiya baru mengocoknya._

_Lalu ada lagi:_

_terus klo gitu, knp pas shin ma kido-nya nge-stalk hibi ma momo gak pake kekuatan matany kido aja? -w-_

_-kisaragi shuuya_

_Jawabannya: nah, aku juga mikirnya begitu ^^ tapi, baru kepikir setelahnya. Waktu itu Kido belum menyadarinya kalau dia masih tetap bisa memakai kekuatannya, dia baru sadar waktu tanpa sengaja mencoba mengaktifkan kekuatannya pas di taman :)_

_Maaf ya, di chapter sebelumnya aku lagi gak teliti XD Nah, akan kulanjutkan ceritanya._

* * *

**Shintaro's POV**

"... Momo, apa-apaan kau?"

"Eh~ Kenapa?"

Saat ini, aku sedang berbelanja di hari yang sangat panas_ -karena dipaksa Ene dan Momo tentunya-_ bersama-sama dengan Momo; yang sedang nyengir sendiri di sebelahku, Ene; yang sedang berbicara tidak jelas dari HPku daritadi sehingga ia tidak kupedulikan, Kido _(dengan tubuhku tentunya)_; yang berjalan di sebelahku dengan ekspresi _cool_nya seperti biasa, dan... Kano; yang berjalan di samping Kido dengan seringaiannya yang mencurigakan.

_'Yang paling seram itu Kano... Walau dia daritadi hanya mengobrol biasa dengan Kido dan yang lainnya, kalau dia berbicara denganku, senyumannya terasa semakin tidak tulus.'_

Yah, kemarin setelah kami semua kembali ke Mekakushi Dan, kita semua menginap disana. Kido _(dengan memakai suaraku)_ dan Momo juga sudah menelpon ibu kami, jadi tidak apa-apa. Dan mereka juga sudah bilang ke mamaku kalau **'Shintaro'** dan Momo akan menginap di rumah teman... Aku gak yakin kalau mereka itu **'teman'**ku sih. Momo juga langsung menerima mereka setelah aku menyuruhnya bergabung dengan Mekakushi Dan. Aku juga tidak ingin bergabung sih. Tapi apa boleh buat.

_'Tapi... Sebelum itu...'_

Dengan sedikit marah dan dahiku yang mulai berkerut, aku menoleh ke arah Momo, dan berteriak dengan kesal sambil menunjuk Kido di sebelahku, "Dari kemarin, kenapa kau mendekatkan kami berdua sih!?"

Momo hanya membalasku dengan tersenyum iseng, "Gak apa-apa dong, hehe."

Aku menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Sudahlah... Setelah berbelanja, aku mau pulang..."

Sementara aku dan Momo mengobrol, Kido hanya diam dengan masih memasang wajah_ cool_nya, sedangkan Kano menyela kami, "Eeh~ Shintaro, jangan langsung pulang begitu~ Makin banyak orang 'kan makin seru!"

Momo menyetujui kata-kata Kano dengan mengangguk kecil. "Benar! Onii-chan jangan di rumah melulu! Dasar _hikiNEET_!"

Mendengar kata '_hikiNEET'_, rasanya seperti beberapa panah menusuk di dadaku, panah yang bertuliskan tulisan '_hi__kiNEET'._

"Tapi... Aku butuh komputer...", balasku sebagai perlawanan.

Namun, mendengarku, Momo menatapku tajam dengan aura-aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya. Hal ini bisa membuatku merinding.

"**_Onii-chan_... Apa kau-**" Suara Momo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara yang menyeramkan. Entah apa yang dia mau katakan, tapi setidaknya aku harus menenangkannya.

"Ya, ya! Aku ikut!", teriakku menyela Momo, karena takut dengan aura di sekelilingnya itu.

"Kau payah ya, Master," ucap Ene yang menyela kami dengan datar.

"Berisik."

* * *

"Ah, kemana lagi ya, _Danchou-san_?", ucap Momo yang sedang berpikir dan menaruh telunjuk tangannya di bibirnya.

"Eh? Terserah...", jawab Kido dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti tidak tertarik.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, kesana yuk!", ajak Momo sembari menarik tangan Kido menuju ke sebuah toko yang menarik perhatiannya.

_'Kenapa aku bernasib begini...'_ Aku membawa 5 kantong plastik di tangan kananku, juga 3 kantong plastik di tangan kiriku.

_'Kalau begini, bukannya aku hanya menjadi pembawa barang!?', _jelasku.

"Pfft!" Aku mendengar suara tawa Kano yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Suara tawanya seperti mengejekku. Mendengarnya, aku mulai kesal dan menengok ke arahnya. Kulihat dia sedang memegang perutnya, dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya yang tetap terdengar daritadi.

"Kau bantu aku _kek_!", teriakku padanya.

Namun, dia hanya menyeringai dan terus melanjutkan tawanya, lalu berjalan melewatiku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan santai.

"Walau sekarang kau sedang ada di tubuhnya Kido, kamu tetap saja bukan Kido~ Jadi gak akan kubantu~ Laki-laki harus kuat lho! Padahal kamu hanya membawa segitu saja, Shintaro~", ejeknya sambil terus berjalan mendahuluiku, jauh sampai ia hampir tak terlihat lagi.

_'Sialan orang itu...', _pikirku dengan sangat kesal.

* * *

**Kido's POV**

Aku menoleh ke arah Shintaro di belakangku yang sedang kelelahan membawa barang-barang yang dibeli Momo dengan khawatir.

_'Orang itu kasihan juga...'_

Sambil terus melihat Shintaro, wajah Kano tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Aku terkejut dan mundur melihat wajah Kano yang dekat denganku. Namun, Kano hanya tertawa kecil melihatku. "Kau lihat apa, Kido~?" Aku menjawabnya sambil menghela nafas, "Bukan apa-apa..."

"Kano-san! _Danchou-san_! Ayo cepat!", panggil Momo.

"_Hai, hai_~", balas Kano sambil berjalan menuju ke sebelah Momo dengan santai. Aku mengikuti Kano dari belakang. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibu-ibu yang menarik perhatianku.

"Kakak yang disana! Kalau kau membeli barang-barang di toko ini sampai harga 500 yen lebih, maka kau bisa mencoba lotre ini!" Terdengar suara penjual ibu-ibu yang sedang berdiri di depan toko miliknya untuk menarik perhatian pembeli. Sejenak, aku tertarik dengan '**lotre**' itu.

_'Coba sekali-kali, gak apa-apa 'kan?'_, pikirku.

Aku segera berjalan menuju toko itu, lalu membeli beberapa barang disana. Setelah itu, aku menuju ke kasir dan menyerahkan barang-barang tersebut. Petugas kasir itu menghitung harganya. "Harganya 553 yen." Aku menyerahkan uangnya.

Kemudian, setelah aku menyerahkan uangku, petugas kasir itu menaruh lotre itu di depanku dan tersenyum, "Silahkan mencoba!"

Aku meneguk ludahku, berharap mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus. Lalu, aku memutar lotre itu setelah yakin.

Kemudian, bola kecil berwarna emas jatuh menggelinding keluar dari lotre itu setelah lotre itu berhenti.

Petugas kasir itu membunyikan loncengnya _-yang entah muncul darimana-_ dan tersenyum lebar, "Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan hadiah '**berlibur ke hotel mewah _Mekaku_**'!"

"Eh...?" Aku hanya diam melihat petugas kasir itu, bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kido!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Shintaro..."

Shintaro berlari ke arahku, lalu bernapas dengan terengah-engah. "Aku tertinggal oleh Momo dan Kano... Kau juga?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, kalau aku memang sengaja kesini sih..."

"Ooh...", balas Shintaro. Shintaro lalu melihat lotre di depanku. "Eh!? Bola emas!?", serunya dengan terkejut sambil melotot ke arah bola kecil berwarna emas di depannya.

Petugas kasir itu menjawabku, "Ya! Lelaki ini berhasil memenangkan '**berlibur ke hotel mewah _Mekaku_!**'"

Shintaro terdiam menatap lotre itu dengan terkejut, "Hee... Kau beruntung... Untuk berapa orang?"

"8 orang."

"Banyak sekali!", seru Shintaro.

"Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan bisa ikut," balasku.

"Ya. Kalau Momo tahu ini, dia pasti senang sekali."

"..." Aku terdiam sebentar menatap Shintaro dengan wajah kagumnya di sebelahku, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau ikut 'kan?"

Mendengarku, Shintaro kembali melihatku beberapa saat, tapi ia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku kembali ke petugas kasir itu, dan bertanya, "Ada _wifi_ kan?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawabnya.

Shintaro menoleh lagi ke arahku untuk memberi jawaban. "Yah, kalau ada_ wifi_ sih gak apa-apa..." Shintaro lalu berbisik, "Lagipula aku juga ingin ke hotel mewah gratis..."

"Kedengaran lho, Shintaro...", ucapku.

Wajah Shintaro sedikit memerah dan membalas, "Lupakan yang tadi kau dengar..."

* * *

"_Minna_! _Danchou-san_ dapat hadiah '**ke hotel mewah _Mekameka_**' dengan 8 orang lho! Semuanya ikut ya!", seru Momo sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan senang.

"_Obaa-san_, yang benar itu '_**M-e-k-a-k-u**_!", jelas Hibiya.

"Di-Diam! Aku juga tau!", teriak Momo yang marah.

"Kalau begitu, coba bilang lagi."

"Meka-... meka-!"

"Haha! Gak bisa!", tawa Hibiya.

Dengan begitu, terjadilah pertengkaran antara Hibiya dan Momo, sementara yang lainnya hanya diam melihat mereka. Para Mekakushi Dan menganggapnya sebagai pertengkaran kecil biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama hotelnya hampir mirip dengan nama depan gang kita ya!", ucap Seto yang entah baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Ya, aku baru sadar saat mendengar Momo yang gak bisa menyebut '_Mekakushi_'", ucap Shintaro sambil tersenyum meledek.

"_Onii-chan_!", teriak Momo cemberut sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Setelah itu, kami semua tertawa bersama-sama. _'Semakin banyak anggota, rasanya semakin ramai ya...'_, pikirku sembari senyuman tulus terukir di wajahku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong..." Semuanya menatap Marry yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan tidak jelas kami semua. "Kenapa Kido dan Shintaro-san tidak berusaha menemukan cara untuk kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?"

.

_*krik* *krik*_

_._

"**AAH!**", teriakku dan Shintaro bersamaan.

"Be-Benar juga! Apa yang harus kami lakukan!?", seruku dengan sangat panik.

"Ke-Kenapa kau baru bilang!?", teriak Shintaro pada Marry.

"Hiii! Ma-Maaf! Maafkan aku!", ucap Marry sambil menitikkan air mata dan membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Shintaro dengan ketakutan.

Melihatnya, wajah Shintaro mulai pucat dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan Marry. "Ja-Jangan nangis...!"

"_Geez_... _Onii-chan_, kau membuat gadis menangis..."

"Momo!"

"... Dasar '**_virgin_**'", ucap Ene dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

_*jleb*_ terdengar suara panah yang sepertinya menancap pada sesuatu di dekat kami. Entah darimana suara itu berasal, tapi aku merasa aku mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Ene...", ucap Shintaro dengan keringat-keringatnya yang mulai berjatuhan.

Kemudian, pembicaraan- maksudku pertengkaran yang entah bagaimana terjadinya itu berlangsung selama 1 jam...

* * *

_( 1 jam kemudian )_

_..._

_Aku sudah tidak tahan..._

"**KALIAN BISA DIAM?**"

Mendengar suaraku yang terdengar sangat kesal di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka, mereka langsung terdiam ketakutan.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik... Nah, dimulai dari Momo. Bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Eemm..." Momo menaruh telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya. "Mungkin kalian harus berjedukan lagi...?"

"Eh?"

"Benar juga~ Coba lakukan saja, Kido~", ucap Kano menggoda.

"Ba-Baiklah..."

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Shintaro. Shintaro juga berdiri pula dari posisi duduknya.

_'... Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau sengaja menjedukkan diri?'_

"**NAH, AYO LAKUKAN, KONOHA-SAN!**"

"Eh?"

Aku dan Shintaro menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Suara itu berasal dari Momo, dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada kami.

"Baiklah."

Segera setelah Momo menyuruhnya, Konoha berlari secepat kilat menuju kami. Kami berdua hanya bisa membelalakkan mata kami sambil tercengang-cengang melihat Konoha. Tiba di depan kami, Konoha memegang belakang kepala kami dan menjedukkan bagian dahi kami dengan sangat keras. Kepalaku sangat sakit karenanya. Rasanya seperti ada benjol yang muncul di atas kepalaku.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KONOHA!?", teriakku dengan kesal.

"Sakit!", rintih Shintaro.

Para Mekakushi Dan memperhatikan kami berdua, lalu menghela nafas. Bereaksi pada tatapan mereka, aku segera melihat tanganku dan tubuhku. Namun, aku masih tetap berada di tubuh Shintaro...

_'Tidak berhasil...'_

"Hmm... Apa yang salah ya?", pikir Momo sekali lagi. Momo pun menepuk tangannya sekali. "A-ha! Mungkin kalian harus berjedukan di tempat '_vending machine_' itu!", seru Momo dengan matanya yang bersinar-sinar.

Mendengar rencana Momo yang kedua, aku sedikit malas, "... Aku mau saja kesana... Tapi, kalau kau menyuruh Konoha lagi, kami akan mati...", gumamku sambil mengerutkan dahiku karena kepalaku yang masih sakit ini.

"Iya, iya! Baiklah. Ayo, _Danchou-san_! _Onii-chan_!", ajak Momo sambil menarik tanganku dan Shintaro.

* * *

"Jadi ini ya, vending machine nya," gumam Ene.

"Nah, ayo cepat!", seru Momo sambil menarik kami berdua ke dekat vending machine tersebut.

"Iya, iya." Kami berdua berdiri tepat di depan vending machine itu. Vending machine itu tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya sebuah vending machine biasa yang berisi minuman-minuman kaleng biasa. Namun, tempat ini menjadi tempat awal kami bertukar tubuh. Mungkin saja, kami bisa kembali lagi ke tubuh masing-masing kalau memakai cara yang sama dan di tempat yang sama.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku berpikir,_ 'Bagaimana cara bisa kejeduk dengan sengaja?'_

_*duk!*_

Tiba-tiba, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Momo _-dengan sengaja-_ mendorongku sehingga membuat wajah '**Shintaro**' mendekat pada wajah '**Kido**'. Tapi bukan kepala kami yang mendekat, namun wajah kami.

Dalam hitungan detik, wajahku semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi, saat wajahku tepat berada 2 cm lagi pada wajahnya, Kano menarik lenganku dengan sangat cepat. Aku tertarik olehnya dan hal itu membuatku mundur ke belakang, menjauhi wajah '**Kido**'. Kepalaku bersandar pada dada Kano dengan halus, sedangkan Kano masih memegang lenganku. Aku mendongak ke atas, dan Kano melihat ke bawah dan menatap mataku dengan lekat. Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi sangat merah sembari masih terus menatap dia.

Lalu, di antara beberapa menit yang terasa selamanya ini, salah seorang ber_hoodie_ hijau seperti katak dari kerumunan di sebelah kami berkomentar dengan sedikit tersenyum terpaksa, "... Sepertinya suasana di sekitar kalian itu aneh... Kalau dengan '**tubuh**' itu..."

Marry _-dengan mata berkilaunya dan senyuman lebar nan indah di bibirnya-_ juga bereaksi setelah Seto berbicara. Marry ber-_fangirling_, "Kyaaa! KanoShin~!"

Sekilas Marry bereaksi, semuanya langsung menatap Marry dengan heran. Namun, wajah Marry berubah lagi menjadi polos saat ditatap tajam oleh para Mekakushi Dan.

"Baiklah. Silahkan berjedukan lagi," ucap Momo sambil memberikan isyarat '**silahkan**' padaku dan Shintaro, dengan tersenyum polos tentunya.

"Tidak," jawab kami bertiga_ (ditambah Kano)_

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena kau menghancurkan semuanya," ucap kami dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar kami, Momo cemberut dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, lalu berkata, "Eeh! Aku 'kan cuma membantu kalian berjedukan!"

_'Iya. Tapi kalau kau ganggu gitu, aku jadi malas melakukannya lagi...'_

Shintaro menghela nafas. "Lakukan saja lain kali deh. Aku lelah karena kau ganggu terus, Momo."

Momo menggembungkan pipinya lagi dan protes namun tidak memaksanya, "Eh? Yaaah.. Ya sudah deh... Lagipula besok juga akan pergi liburan ke hotel mewah 'kan? Kita coba cari cara lain saat berada disana yuk!" Momo berseru dengan gembira.

"... Ya, ya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap esok hari~!", seru Kano menyela sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ya!", seru semua Mekakushi Dan bersemangat_ (kecuali aku, Shintaro, Hibiya, dan Konoha yang tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa)_

* * *

_( keesokan harinya... )_

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan berdiri di depan sebuah stasiun dengan membawa beberapa tas bawaan mereka masing-masing; tentu kecuali Konoha yang tidak membawa apapun. Cuaca hari ini sangat baik dan masih juga sangat panas seperti hari-hari musim panas kemarin. Namun, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan sedang berada di dalam suasana yang gembira karena mereka akan berlibur ke hotel mewah di luar kota dengan gratis. Apalagi hotel mewah... Mendengar kata '**mewah**' saja, semua orang pasti merasa ingin ikut. Dan aku yakin, walau Marry yang seorang _hikikomori_ dan Shintaro yang seorang _hikiNEET_ pun pasti merasa senang.

_*kraus* *kraus*_

Aku melirik ke sumber suara. Terlihat Konoha _(yang sebenarnya hampir kulupakan karena terlalu diam)_ yang sedang memakan _negima_ nya dengan sangat lahap dan ekspresi di wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

_'Kecuali dia...'_

"Yak~ Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul~?", seru Kano sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di tengah-tengah kami.

Momo membalas dengan menunjukkan ibu jarinya di depannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ya! Ayo kita masuk ke kereta sebelum terlambat!"

Setelah itu, kami semua memasuki stasiun tersebut dan menaiki kereta api yang sudah tiba.

Tidak sampai 1 jam, kami telah tiba di depan sebuah hotel yang sangat besar. Hotel tersebut terdiri dari 30 lantai lebih dan tampak sangat luas, juga hotel itu berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Di depan hotel itu, terdapat air mancur besar dikelilingi oleh banyak air mancur kecil di sekeliling air mancur besar yang terus mengeluarkan airnya ke atas. Bahkan, sudah ada banyak orang yang berkeliaran di depan maupun di dalam hotel. Aku juga mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang lewat, kalau katanya ada kolam renang besar di lantai 1 dan ternyata hotel ini berada di dekat tepi pantai. Dan juga, berbagai fasilitas lengkap yang tampak mahal tersedia disini.

Melihat keindahan hotel tersebut, kami semua hanya bisa terdiam dengan sedikit membuka mulut kami karena sangat tercengang.

_'Ya-Yang benar saja... Kenapa hanya dari hadiah lotre, kami bisa menginap di hotel ini...? Aku hampir gak percaya...'_, pikirku yang masih terus menatap kemewahan hotel itu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Dengan masih terdiam, kami semua masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut. Pertama-tama, melalui gerbang _(pintu)_ besar berwarna coklat yang terukir banyak gambar-gambar yang tidak terlalu kuperhatikan. Lalu, Kano berjalan menuju beberapa orang dengan memakai pakaian khusus untuk bekerja di hotel itu. Kano berbicara dengan wanita itu untuk _check-in_ hotel.

Sementara masing-masing masih terdiam mengagumi keindahan dalam hotel, Kano telah kembali lagi sesudah _check-in_ dan mengumpulkan 4 kunci kamar di kedua tangannya.

"Aku dapat 4 kunci~ Masing-masing kamar 2 orang ya~", ucap Kano sambil mengangkat semua kunci tersebut dengan ujung jarinya. Dia tidak takut kunci itu terjatuh dari tangannya karena dia menganggapnya hal biasa.

Marry menjawab pertama kali, "Uum, kalau begitu, aku ingin dengan Seto."

Seto tersenyum melihat Marry dan membalasnya, "Aku juga ingin dengan Marry."

Jadi, sudah ditentukan pasangan pertama di kamar pertama. Kano memberikan kunci tersebut pada Seto, karena kami sudah yakin pasangan tak terpisahkan itu tidak mungkin berbeda kamar.

"Berikutnya?"

Momo mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku dengan _onii-chan_? Soalnya kami 'kan kakak beradik, jadi sewajarnya satu kamar. Lalu karena Ene-chan pasti ada di HP _onii-chan_, Ene-chan juga ikut dengan kamar kami!"

"Hm, benar juga sih~" Kano kemudian menaruh kunci kedua di atas tangan Momo.

Setelah Momo menggenggam kunci di tangannya, Ene-chan mulai memperingatkan, "Tapi, adik! Hati-hati lho pada Master! Master 'kan mesum~! Jadi, berharap saja kasurnya pisah!"

Shintaro mulai kesal, sedangkan setelah mendengar Ene, Momo tersadar sesuatu. "Eh, Ah iya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ene-chan, bagaimana cara kalian mandi?", tanya Momo.

Mendengarnya, wajah kami berdua langsung memerah seperti tomat. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun aku dan Shintaro tetap diam tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Tentu saja hal ini dapat membuat Momo tersenyum menggoda. Dan anehnya, Kano yang kupikir akan menyeringai seperti biasanya, malah memasang wajah dingin dan tampak sedikit kesal. Para Mekakushi Dan lainnya memerah juga, kecuali Konoha dan Kano.

Momo berkata kembali untuk memberikan saran setelah tidak tahan dengan suasana panas di sekitar itu. "A-ha! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau aku dan Hibiya-kun satu kamar saja? Jadi, _Danchou-san_ dan _onii-chan_ bisa satu kamar! Kebetulan kalian 'kan lagi bertukar tubuh, jadi lebih baik sekamar saja 'kan?"

Hibiya mengerutkan dahinya dan membalas Momo dengan wajah yang tampak malas. "Yang benar saja... _Obaa-san_... Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan perempuan bawel sepertimu."

Beberapa saat setelah Hibiya berkata seperti itu, pukulan keras diarahkan pada perut Hibiya. Hibiya pun memegang perutnya dengan kesakitan.

Dengan tidak memedulikan pertengkaran Momo dan Hibiya, wajah kami memerah mendengar perkataan Momo sebelumnya, "G-Gak!", elak kami.

Namun, bersamaan dengan elakan kami, Kano tiba-tiba juga berbicara, "Kalau Shintaro satu kamar dengan Kido, aku juga satu kamar dengan Shintaro dan Kido."

"Eh?" Aku menengok ke sumber suara yang datang berasal dari mulut Kano.

"Ehh!? Tapi bagaimana dengan Konoha?", seru Ene dari dalam HP Shintaro.

Kano menoleh ke arah HP Shintaro dan membalasnya dengan sengiran, "Kalau Ene-chan mau dengan Konoha, bilang saja~! Yak! Kamar ketiga ditempati oleh Konoha dan Ene-chan!"

Mendengar kata-kata Kano yang langsung asal memutuskan pasangan kamar Konoha dan Ene, pipi Ene memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Ta-Tapi-"

_*tap*_ Ene melihat kembali layar yang ada di depannya. Ene membelalakkan matanya karena tiba-tiba layar tersebut yang sebelumnya sebenarnya dari dalam layar; hanya terlihat tangan Shintaro, berganti menjadi wajah Konoha dengan muka polosnya.

"... Kamu gak mau?", tanya Konoha dengan wajah memelasnya.

Menatap wajahnya yang sangatlah dekat, Ene langsung menjauhkan diri dari layar HP Shintaro, lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-Tidak kok...! Ah! Sudahlah! Baik, baik! Aku akan satu kamar denganmu...", ucap Ene dengan rasa panik yang dipadukan dengan pipinya yang merah.

Setelah itu, Kano menyeringai kembali, merasa dirinya menang dalam sesuatu. "Nah, berarti sudah ditentukan ya?"

Kami semua mengangguk, bahkan beberapa dari kami yang terpaksa dipilihkan teman sekamarnya, hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Jadi, tersusunlah kamar dengan orang-orangnya seperti ini:

Di kamar nomor 552; Seto dan Marry.

Di kamar nomor 553; Hibiya dan Momo.

Di kamar nomor 554; Konoha dan Ene.

Dan terakhir, di kamar nomor 555; ada aku, Kano, dan Shintaro.

_'Kenapa si Kano ingin sekali satu kamar denganku sih... Dan kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan 2 orang lelaki!?'_

* * *

_**Author's Note** : sebenarnya, tentang lotre dan hotel ini terinspirasi dari komik yang kubaca. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu tentang lotre, tapi aku coba saja memakainya disini. Yah, kalau kalian tidak tahu apa itu lotre, kalian bisa lihat di beberapa anime (terutama anime romance) dan manga (terutama shoujo romance). _

_Nah, sampai disini dulu ya! Pasti berlanjut kok, hehe._


	8. Chapter 8

_Aku terlalu malas untuk berkata-kata, jadi langsung kumulai saja ya._

* * *

**Kano's POV**

Aku memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci di pintu kamar yang bertuliskan nomor '**555**', lalu aku memutar kunci itu untuk membuka kamarnya. Kami bertiga pun masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kami, lalu kami mulai membereskan tas kami berserta isinya_ -kecuali aku yang hanya tiduran di atas salah satu kasur yang paling empuk-_ .

Aku pun melirik ke Kido _-dengan tubuh Shintaro-_ .Dengan wajah dingin yang masih terukir di wajahnya, aku terbangun dari kasurku dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Kido~"

"... Apa?", ucapnya yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan seramnya.

"Uwaah~! Kido menakutkan~", seruku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku sehingga tampak seperti '**X**' di depan dadaku, dengan nada yang menggoda dan berpura-pura dramatis tentunya~

"Ini karena kamu..." Kido menutup tas tersebut dan menaruhnya di pojok kamar. "Gara-gara kau, aku harus satu kamar denganmu...", lanjutnya.

"Ehh? Kido gak suka~?"

"Gak," jawabnya simpel dan dingin.

"Kejamnya~", godaku kembali.

"Oi, oi." Suara Shintaro tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan kami. Shintaro menaruh tasnya di ujung kamar dan berkata, "Kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan kalian...!?"

Aku mendongak sedikit untuk melihat ke Shintaro _-**jangan berkomentar tentang perbedaan tinggi badan**-_ dan membalasnya, "Tanyakan saja pada Kisaragi-chan~ Dia yang memilihmu untuk sekamar dengan Kido 'kan?"

Shintaro menghela nafas. "Iya... Momo benar-benar merepotkan."

Tepat setelah Shintaro mengatakannya, Kisaragi-chan membuka pintu kamar kami dan membukanya lebar. "_Onii-chan!_". Ia pun berdiri di pintu itu, dengan ibu jarinya yang menunjuk lorong di belakangnya. "Sudah taruh tas nya 'kan? Ayo kita keliling hotel bersama!", ajak Kisaragi-chan.

Shintaro menyipitkan matanya dengan lemas, dan bukannya berjalan mendekati Kisaragi-chan, dia malah berjalan menghampiri salah satu kasur dan berbaring disana. "Malas ah... Aku mau istirahat dulu...", ucapnya dengan siap-siap menutup mata.

"_Onii-chan...!_" Kisaragi-chan berlari ke arah Shintaro dan menarik-narik tangannya untuk memaksanya ikut.

"Ikut!"

"Gak!"

"Ayolah, _onii-chan!_"

"Gak mau!"

Mendengar Shintaro, Kisaragi-chan pun menghentikan tarikannya sebentar. Ia pun mulai cemberut dan berbisik pada Shintaro di kupingnya. "... Aku tidak akan membelikan soda untuk _onii-chan_ lagi. Terutama jika _onii-chan _kehabisan uang."

Shintaro pun terkejut mendengarnya. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan ia bergumam, "Uuh..." Sambil bergumam, ia memeriksa dompet di kantong celana Kido- Shintaro maksudku. Ia membuka dompetnya lalu terdiam sejenak. _'Apa isi dari dompet itu ya~?'_, pikirku dengan penasaran.

Shintaro menutup dompetnya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya. Kisaragi-chan pun menempatkan tangannya pada pinggangnya dengan bangga, dia pasti berpikir kalau Shintaro hanya punya uang sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu sih~

"... Demi soda, aku akan ikut."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo!", ajak Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada aku dan Kido yang daritadi hanya menjadi penonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Ayo Kido!", seruku. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya mengikuti Kisaragi-chan dan Shintaro.

* * *

Tiba di depan kamar itu, para Mekakushi Dan yang lainnya menyusul kami dan berkumpul bersama. Sementara itu, aku masih menggenggam tangan Kido dan terdiam. Kemudian aku memperhatikan tangan Kido yang kugenggam itu.

_'... Ini bukan tangan Kido yang kukenal itu... Rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasanya... Ini hanyalah tangan **'lelaki'** itu... Aku ingin Kido dan orang itu kembali ke tubuhnya lagi dan aku bisa menyentuh Kido seperti biasa.'_

"Kano?" Terdengar suara Kido yang memanggilnya dengan heran. Menyadarinya, Kano segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membalas Kido dengan seringaian menggodanya seperti biasa. "Ada apa, Kido-chan~?"

"Kau aneh... Apa kau sakit?", tanyanya khawatir.

Mataku sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya. Mengapa? Tentu karena jarang kalau Kido menanyakan keadaanku dengan serius dan khawatir. Untuk menjawabnya, aku pun memasang senyumanku lagi. "Aww, tumben Kido perhatian denganku~"

Wajah Kido memerah setelah mendengar ucapanku, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Bu-Bukan apa-apa... Bodoh."

Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang memerah bagai tomat itu. Ekspresinya semakin imut jika dia sedang tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri._ 'Manisnya~'_, pikirku dalam hati sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kano-san!_ Danchou-san!_", panggil Kisaragi dengan menghampiri kami berdua. "Ingin keliling kemana dulu?", tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kisaragi, Kido memasukkan kedua tangannya pada celananya _-milik Shintaro-_ dan membalasnya, "Terserah kalian... Aku hanya mengikuti kalian..."

"Bagaimana kalau keliling dari lantai paling bawah?", saranku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas dengan menyeringai.

Kisaragi-chan mempertimbangkan saranku. "Hm, boleh juga... _Minna!_ Kano-san bilang mau dari lantai paling bawah! Mau tidak?", seru Kisaragi dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sekelompok orang di sebelahnya.

"Haah? Dari lantai yang paling bawah...? Lebih baik kunjungi tempat yang ingin dikunjungi saja... Aku lelah," protes Shintaro yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan malas.

Kisaragi menggembungkan pipinya sebagai balasan dari protes Shintaro. Ia pun berkata, "Aaah... _Onii-chan_ sih walau belum melakukannya langsung bilang lelah. Aneh."

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya sambil menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

Setelah itu, kami semua terus mengobrol hingga kami sampai pada lantai 1, yaitu kolam renang.

"Whoaaa! Ada banyak sekali orangnya...!", seru Marry dengan mata yang bersinar gembira.

"Ya... Tapi aku lagi tidak niat berenang...", gumam Kido menjawab seruan Marry.

"Kukuku! Kido pasti hanya tidak mau memakai baju rena- Ugh!" Kido menonjok perutku untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa sakit sangat terasa pada perutku. Aku pun memegang perutku yang malang dengan merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, atau aku akan menendangmu," balasnya dengan dingin. Namun, aku menjawab dia dengan tawa kecilku yang masih terus ada walau perutku masih sakit.

"Iya, lagipula kita hanya mau berkeliling dulu 'kan? Ayo ke tempat lain! Aku mau melihat-lihat tempat lain!", teriak Ene-chan dari dalam HP Shintaro dengan memaksa kami semua untuk melihat tempat yang lain.

"Yaah~ Apa boleh buat~", ucapku dengan menepuk-nepuk perutku yang sekarang sudah semakin membaik... kurasa.

Kami pun mengiyakan kata-kata Ene, lalu berjalan keluar dari kolam renang itu menuju tempat lain.

* * *

Di tengah lift yang menuju ke lantai 2, Konoha yang sama sekali tidak berbicara itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kami duga.

"... Kalian... Bagaimana dengan Kido dan Shintaro...?", tanyanya dengan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang merupakan ciri khas dari dia. Aku jarang _-bahkan tak pernah-_ melihat dia tersenyum atau marah...

"Eh? Kido dan Shintaro?", tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang Konoha maksud.

"... Kemarin... Kalian bilang kalau Kido dan Shintaro... Um, bertukar tubuh...?", bisiknya sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan tanda tanya yang tampak muncul di atas kepalanya yang berwana putih itu.

...

"**AH!**" Kami semua berteriak bersamaan.

"Ke-Kenapa aku bisa lupa...!?", teriak Kido sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit.

Aku menggoda Kido dengan seringaian _-yang kupaksakan-_ padanya, "Hm~ Mungkin karena Kido sudah terbiasa pada tubuh Shintaro walau baru beberapa hari~?"

Wajah Kido maupun Shintaro sedikit memerah karena kata-kataku. Hal ini '**SEDIKIT**' mengangguku...

"Yah, jadi kita harus membantu mencari cara lagi?", ucapku dengan mengangkat tanganku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Hm, benar juga...", balas Seto yang mulai berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuknya pada bagian bawah dagunya.

"Ah... Sepertinya aku punya ide!", seru Momo dengan menepuk tangannya.

_'Ide Kisaragi-chan lagi? Semoga idenya tidak aneh...' _Aku menoleh ke arah semua Mekakushi Dan lainnya. Tampak dari wajah mereka kalau mereka juga berpikir hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

Dia melanjutkan, "Kalian berciuman?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kisaragi, semua Dan langsung bereaksi. Seto dan Marry sedikit memerah dengan memandang Kisaragi. Hibiya menatap ke lantai di bawahnya, berpura-pura tidak dengar. Ene tidak bersuara sama sekali, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan karena dia masih ada di layar HP Shintaro. Konoha dengan wajah tidak berekspresi miliknya. Kisaragi-chan yang memberikan saran, cuma tersenyum polos atas perkataannya sendiri. Dan... Kido dan Shintaro sangat memerah... Bahkan memerahnya melebihi sebuah **'tomat'**!

"Yang benar saja, Kisaragi-chan~", mulaiku untuk memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa mendapatkan ide seperti itu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya 'kan?", lanjutku.

Namun, Kisaragi-chan hanya terus tersenyum dan menjawabku dengan mudah, "Tapi, kalau aku baca di _manga_ gitu... Biasanya kalau lelaki dan perempuan bertukar tubuh itu salah satu cara kembali ke tubuhnya adalah dengan ciuman."

_'Tetap saja... Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya...'_

Aku pun membalas Kisaragi, dengan **'topeng'** yang kupakai di wajahku saat ini. "Ehh? Tapi itu 'kan cuma di _manga_~ Bukan di kenyataan 'kan~? Resikonya tinggi kalau ciuman pertama itu dengan orang yang baru dikenal beberapa hari... Iya 'kan, Kido-chan?" Aku menengok ke arah Kido dan Shintaro disampingku. Kido pun mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit bergetar dan berkata, "Y-Ya, kau benar, Kano... Aku tak mau melakukannya..."

"Aku juga...", gumam Shintaro.

_'Ini berarti mereka berdua tidak mau 'kan? Baguslah~"_

"Aah~ Kalian menunda terus! Kalau menunda terus, bagaimana kalian bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?", protes Kisaragi dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uuh... Aku juga tidak tahu... Nanti akan kupikirkan... Shintaro, kau juga pikirkan," ucap Kido pada Shintaro.

"Ya...", jawab Shintaro dengan simpel.

"Sudah, sudah!" Seto pun menengahi kami sambil menepuk kedua bahu kami dan menjelaskan dengan tersenyum tulus, "Mumpung kita semua ada di hotel ini, jadi kita nikmati dulu saja ya!"

"Seto benar!", seru Marry.

"Itu karena kau hanya mengikuti Seto..." Semua Mekakushi Dan tertawa karena ucapan Shintaro.

"Nah, jadi sekarang kita berkeliling dulu! Harus nikmati hari di hotel ini!", seru Momo lalu berjalan menuju _lobby_ yang pernah Mekakushi Dan masuki sebelumnya saat _check-in_.

* * *

Semua Mekakushi Dan membuka pintu kamarku, Kido, dan Shintaro. Kunci masih terus tertempel pada lubang kunci saat membukanya, lalu menutupnya lagi dan mengunci kamar setelah semua Mekakushi Dan berkumpul dalam satu kamar.

"Hmm... Aku bosaaan! Mau main sesuatu? Kalian bawa apa?", tanya Momo sembari merentangkan tangannya dan bersandar di kasur milik Kido.

"Permainan? Aku tidak bawa apa-apa...", ucap Kido.

"Gak ada," ucap Shintaro dengan tidak peduli.

Seto, Marry, dan Hibiya juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu ingin bermain? Kebetulan aku menemukan suatu permainan di internet yang sepertinya menarik!", seru Ene-chan dari HP Shintaro. Kisaragi pun mengambil HP tersebut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar itu. "Benarkah? Apa? Beritahu aku!", ucap Kisaragi dengan sangat penasaran dan kegembiraan meluap dari dirinya.

"Hmm, apa kalian tahu _Truth or Dare? TOD?_", tanya Ene-chan.

Kami semua menggelengkan kepala kami.

"Aku hanya pernah dengar...", ucap Seto.

"Begini peraturannya." Ene-chan mulai menjelaskan, "Jadi ada 2 pilihan, dan kalian harus memilih satu setiap giliran kalian kena! _Truth_ berarti jujur, yaitu seperti kalian ditanya suatu pertanyaan tapi harus menjawab dengan jujur. Lalu,_ Dare_ itu tantangan, jadi kalian harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan yang diperintah! Tidak boleh curang dan melanggar!"

Ene-chan pun menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu untuk mengingat kembali apa yang dia temukan. "Hmm, aku melihat di internet kalau cara menentukan gilirannya itu bermacam-macam... Jadi agar lebih seru, aku akan memutar musik dan kalian harus duduk melingkar dan mengoper suatu barang apapun itu sampai musik itu kuhentikan! Aku tidak akan melihat siapa yang sedang mengoper kok! Bagaimana? Kalian mau?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan~", balasku dengan seringaian.

Kisaragi-chan mengangguk dengan senang juga. "Ya! Aku mau! Ah, tapi mirip _King's Game_ ya."

"Benar juga. Tapi kita coba saja dulu!", balas Seto.

Setelah itu, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Ene-chan, kami semua duduk melingkar.

"Nah, aku mulai ya!", seru Ene-chan. Setelah berseru, Ene-chan mulai menyalakan sebuah lagu Vocaloid. Kurasa judul lagu ini adalah Matryoshka.

"Mulai!" Sesaat semuanya berseru seperti itu, semua langsung mengoper sebuah botol kosong_ (yang sudah diminum)_ secara bergiliran, karena kami semua menentukan botol itu sebagai barang yang akan dioper.

"Berhenti!" Ene-chan pun menghentikan lagunya. Aku mencari keberadaan botol kosong itu. Ternyata, botol kosong itu berada di tangan Shintaro.

"Haha! _Master_ kena! _Truth or Dare?_"

"Uuh..." Shintaro sedikit merasa terganggu dan menghela nafas. "Eem... _Truth_..." Sambil menjawab seperti itu, dia mengambil soda di sampingnya dan meminumnya.

"_Truth!_ Hm, mau tanya apa ya?", ucap Ene-chan dengan berpikir.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Kisaragi berseru seiring mendapatkan ide. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat tubuh _Danchou-san?_ Aku penasaran! _Onii-chan_ pasti melihatnya waktu mandi 'kan?", lanjut Kisaragi.

Saat mendengarnya, Shintaro langsung menyemburkan soda yang sudah ia minum di mulutnya. Shintaro pun menyeka mulutnya dan lantai yang ia semburkan dengan tisu. Saat aku melihat dia sedang membersihkan, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah.

"Ah... Itu...", gumam Shintaro yang masih terus membersihkan lantai dengan pelan dan wajah yang merah.

"... Itu...", lanjutnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"... Boleh ganti pertanyaan?", tanyanya sambil memandang Kisaragi.

"Ehh? _Onii-chan_ curang ah! Gak boleh!"

"Uuh..." Shintaro terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan jawaban yang cocok. "E-Ene mengawasiku untuk tidak melihat tubuh Kido... Jadi..."

"Tapi kemarin aku tidak mengawasi Master lagi karena Master tidak membawaku. Aku hanya mengawasi Master saat pertama kali berada di markas," sela Ene-chan dengan wajah yang serius.

"I-I-Itu...! E-Em... Gimana ya?", ucap Shintaro sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan berkeringat dingin.

"Master... Kalau gak jawab, akan aku sebarkan kalau Master-"

"Baik! Baik!", teriak Shintaro yang merasa mulai merasa kalah.

Aku menanti jawaban Shintaro. Aku harap dia sama sekali tidak melihat atau bahkan meraba tubuh Kido. Kalau dia sampai melakukan hal seperti itu... Aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Shintaro...

"Emm... Yang kurasakan dari apa dulu?", tanya Shintaro pada Kisaragi-chan.

"Hmm..." Kisaragi mulai berpikir. "Yah, pokoknya apa yang kamu pikirkan saat melihat tubuh _Danchou-san_ pertama kali! Harus jujur!", serunya.

Shintaro pun mulai terpaksa menjawab. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menjawab dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisik-bisik. Namun, kami semua masih dapat mendengarnya. "I-Itu... Kulit perempuan mulus sekali..." Suaranya semakin kecil setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan.

"A-Apa...!? Master memang mesum!", teriak Ene-chan.

"_Onii-chan..._ Aku tidak menyangka_ onii-chan_ itu berpikir seperti itu... Pasti ada yang lain...", ucap Kisaragi dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"He-Hentikan..." Kami semua melihat Kido dengan pipi memerahnya yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku lebih memilih Kido dengan wajah memerahnya... Bukan dengan tubuh Shintaro, jadi aku tidak merasa dia imut. "Ka-Kau tidak memegang bagian yang aneh 'kan...!?", tanya Kido dengan mulai menggenggam erat lengan Shintaro.

"Emm... Se-Sebenarnya iya...", gumamnya.

"Seperti apa!?", teriak Kido yang semakin kencang. Dia juga mulai menggoyangkan tubuh Shintaro.

"Da-Dada... Dan... Em... '**itu**'...", jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Saat mendengar hal itu, aku merasa cemburu padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa memegang tubuh Kido semudah itu!? Aku juga ingin- Em tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berada di tubuh Kido lebih lama lagi!

Mendengar hal itu pula, wajah Kido masih memerah, namun wajah memerahnya itu bukan hanya dari malu, namun juga dari kemarahannya. "Ka-Kau..." Dia pun mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menampar pipi Shintaro dengan keras.

**_*PLAK!*_**

"**AW! SAKIT!**", teriak Shintaro dengan memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparannya. "I-Ini balasan... Bodoh...!", ucapnya lalu kembali ke tempat ia berada sebelumnya.

_'Dia pantas mendapatkannya...'_, pikirku.

"Nah, kalau begitu, lanjut!", seru Ene-chan dengan kembali memutar lagu yang lain. Sekarang, dia bukan memutar lagu Vocaloid, namun lagu _Startear_ dari Haruna Luna. Ia pun menghentikannya lagi dan berteriak, "Berhenti!" Semuanya langsung mencari botol kosong itu berada. Ternyata, sekarang ada di tangan Kisaragi-chan...

"Hah! Sekarang saatnya pembalasan!", teriak Shintaro sambil menunjuk Kisaragi-chan dengan tersenyum licik.

"_Onii-chan_, apa-apaan sih!? Em... Kalau begitu... _Dare_ deh," ucapnya.

"_Dare_ ya..." Semuanya mulai berpikir. "Kalau begitu, teriak **'aku adalah Kisaragi Momo!'** di tengah-tengah lorong!", serunya.

"_Onii-chan_ mau membunuhku ya!?", teriak Kisaragi-chan sambil menggebrak lantai di depannya.

"Ya! Aku mau membunuhmu! Nah, cepat lakukan!", teriaknya sambil memaksa Kisaragi-chan keluar. Kisaragi-chan pun berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar. "... Em..." Kisaragi-chan berjalan ke tengah lorong dan berdiri tegap dengan keringat-keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Ayo cepat lakukan...", ucap Shintaro dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Kisaragi-chan pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak dengan sangat keras. "**AKU ADALAH KISARAGI MOMO! SEORANG IDOL! UMURKU 16 TAHUN!**"

Sejenak Kisaragi-chan berteriak, semua orang yang sedang melewati lorong maupun yang ada di dalam kamar, langsung segera memandang Kisaragi-chan. Mereka pun mulai berteriak setelah melihat Kisaragi-chan.

"Momo-chan!"

"Yang asli!? Aku mau minta tanda tangannya!"

"Aku fans beratnya!"

Sambil berteriak, mereka segera mengejar Kisaragi-chan. Kisaragi-chan pun kabur dengan cepat, tapi ia tetap dikejar oleh berpuluh-puluh orang yang mengikutinya.

"Kukuku! Kau jahat sekali, Shintaro~", tawaku.

"Aku gak peduli. Salah sendiri dia menanyakan hal yang tidak kuinginkan," balasnya dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, lanjut!", seru Ene-chan kembali memutar lagu lainnya lagi. Sekarang ia memutar lagu- Em... Ini... Apa aku yang salah dengar ya? Kalau gak salah... Ini 'kan... '**LUVORATORRRRRY!**'!?

"Ene... Apa yang kau putar...", tanya Shintaro dengan berkeringat dingin.

"Sebuah lagu Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan oleh Gumi dan Rin dan dibuat oleh Giga-P~", jawab Ene-chan dengan polosnya.

"Terserah lah...", ujar Shintaro yang mulai mengoper kembali botol itu. Ia sepertinya sudah malas meladeni Ene-chan.

"Berhenti!" Semuanya berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Botol itu pun sekarang berada di tangan Hibiya.

"Ke-Kenapa aku...", gumam Hibiya. "Em, _dare_ saja deh," lanjutnya.

"_Dare_ ya... Hm..." Semuanya mulai berpikir kembali.

"Gimana kalau kamu dan Marry bertukar pakaian~?", ujarku dengan menyarankan ideku pada mereka. Pfft! Ini bisa menjadi aib bagi Hibiya~

Hibiya berteriak sembari terus menolak, "T-T-T-T-Tidak mau! Aku gak mau memakai baju perempuan lagi!"

"**'Lagi**'?", tanya kami semua secara bersamaan.

"Dia pernah dipakaikan baju maid oleh Momo...", jawab Shintaro.

"Da-Darimana kau tahu!?", teriak Hibiya sambil menarik baju Shintaro.

Shintaro pun mulai sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan dia sebelumnya, lalu berkata, "Yah, rahasia. Nah, cepat lakukan."

Hibiya menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu. "Baiklah..."

* * *

**_( beberapa menit kemudian )_**

* * *

Hibiya keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju Marry, dengan pita pink di rambutnya. Uwah~ Dia cocok sekali~ Kukuku! Ah, oh iya, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya baju apa yang dipakai Marry sekarang, tentu saja dia memakai bajunya yang biasa. Marry hanya meminjamkan baju miliknya yang lain.

"Su-Sudah...", bisik Hibiya sambil memegangi rok birunya dengan malu.

Semuanya terdiam melihat dia karena kagum. Tentu saja. Tidak ada lelaki yang semanis dia saat memakai baju perempuan. Mungkin karena dia masih imut-imut begitu~

"Wah! Kamu manis sekali, Hibiya!", seru Marry sambil berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bi-Biasa saja...", balas Hibiya, lalu ia mulai duduk bersimpuh kembali di tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

"Kamu harus memakainya sampai permainan ini selesai~", ujarku dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirku sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"... Semoga permainan ini cepat selesai...", gumamnya sambil berdoa di dalam hatinya.

"Ene-chan~ Musik!", teriakku dengan melambaikan tanganku pada Ene-chan. Ene-chan juga membalasku dengan ibu jarinya yang ia tunjukkan di depannya.

Ene-chan lalu memutar lagu yang berbeda lagi. Dia menggeser layar di depannya _-HP Shintaro-_ untuk men_search_ lagu lainnya di internet. Ia lalu mendapatkannya dan mulai menyalakan lagunya. Kira-kira... Lagu apa yang akan Ene-chan perdengarkan? Terdengar lagu yang mulai menyala. Aah... Ini salah satu lagu Vocaloid lagi yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka. Memang agak lama, namun banyak orang menyukai lagunya. Lagunya ber-_beat_ cepat namun arti liriknya sedih. Judul lagunya yaitu '_**Just be Friend**_'. Dari judul lagunya pun, aku sudah dapat mengira apa isi lirik lagunya.

Seiring lagu menyala, kami mengoper botol itu bergiliran. Kemudian, lagu itu dihentikan tepat saat menuju _reffren_. Aku menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaan botol itu. Sekarang, botol itu ada di tangan... Kido.

"Kido kena juga akhirnya," ucap Seto dengan sedikit tersenyum. Kido pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk memerhatikan botol yang ia pegang di depannya. Dia pun menghela nafas dan membalas, "Ya... Aku _dare_ saja..."

Mendengarnya, aku mulai tersenyum _(menyeringai)_ mengejek. "Ah~ Kido pasti memilih _dare_ karena Kido tidak bisa juju- Ow! Iya, iya! Maafkan aku, Kido!" Kakiku diinjak oleh Kido dengan tatapan seramnya, namun ia masih menatap ke depan.

"Hmm." Seto memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir. Sambil berpikir, ia mulai membuka matanya dan matanya entah mengapa tertuju kepadaku._ 'Apa yang dia pikirkan?'_, pikirku penasaran. Masih terus melihatku, dia mulai tersenyum. Namun, dia tersenyum karena seperti merencanakan sesuatu...

"Kido." Kido menoleh ke arah Seto dengan penasaran. "Apa?", tanyanya. "Bagaimana kalau..." Seto mengambil napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Kalau kamu tidur di kamar Kano, di rumah kita tentunya, berduaan saja, setelah kamu kembali ke tubuhmu?", ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Wajah Kido pun memerah kembali lalu ia mulai berbicara dengan gagap, "A-A-A-Apa ma-maksudmu, S-Seto...!?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi," balasnya kembali, masih tersenyum.

Aku terdiam memandang wajah Kido _-sayang sekali ini adalah wajah Shintaro-_ dan Seto yang tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku. _'Jadi ini yang dia rencanakan...!?'_

Pipiku mulai memerah setelah menyadari apa yang Seto rencanakan. Namun, aku segera menutupinya dengan **'topeng**'ku lagi agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Aku pun mulai menyeringai dan menggoda Kido. "Aku senang kok kalau Kido-chan tidur di kamarku~ Kido-chan bisa tidur di sebelahku dan mengigau '_**Shuuya-kun**_' seperti kita waktu kecil dahulu~ Dulu Kido manis sekali lho~" Tepat setelah aku berkata seperti itu dengan meniru gaya Kido saat waktu kecil dulu, sebuah tangan melesat ke arah perutku dengan kencang. Aku pun mulai berteriak kesakitan dan memegang perutku yang sudah menjadi korban kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur di sebelahmu. Bodoh. Tapi karena ini adalah _dare_... Terpaksa...", gumamnya dengan menempatkan lengannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Aku pun tersenyum kecil pada reaksinya.

"Su-Sudah ya... Aku sudah agak lelah bermain ini...", ujar Kido kembali sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yaah... Banyak yang sudah keluar... Kita selesaikan saja permainan ini...", ucap Ene-chan.

"Kau benar, Ene... Aku juga sudah lelah," ucap Shintaro.

Setelah itu, kita semua berdiri dan bubar dari lingkaran kami.

Namun, aku masih terus duduk disitu. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat itu. Aku masih berpikir tentang _dare_ Kido tadi.

_'Tidur di kamarku... ya?'_

Aku pun mulai menarik sudut bibirku kembali ke atas dan tertawa kecil.

_'Kalau Kido tidur di kamarku, aku bisa menyerangnya jika aku tidak tahan melihat wajah tidurnya yang manis~'_

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak update fanfic ini! XD Minggu lalu aku ulangan setiap hari, jadi aku tidak sempat menulis fanfic XD Ditambah, ada beberapa fanfic ber-chapter yang lainnya yang masih belum selesai... Yah, jadinya lama XD Dan aku menambahkan ToD disini! Aku bersama temanku sering bermain ToD, jadi aku mencoba menambahkannya. Kalau kalian tidak tahu ToD, bisa cari di internet._

_Semoga kalian suka chapter ini!_


End file.
